DragonHeart: Flame of the Eternal Heart
by Eouen
Summary: *changesmade* 1000 years have past since the time of Bowen and Draco, Since the nocturne of Geoff and Drake. A girl from the distant future hightrails a plane to Europe, to discover the old lands and find her trueself.
1. Default Chapter

The sky was a limitless shade of black with gray smoke that slithered in a mist of fog. Below him, there was no mass of land, only loneliness covered by the dark shadow that bled beneath him. He had been soaring exhausted and out of breath and finally he came to a clearing. Jagged rocks shaded by the shadows were the only land that could be identified with his eyes, the only land where he could relieve himself from his tireless flight. Each time he distorted closer to the cliff side, the stones would roar out like the hungry anger of the dark. And so, he pined in his flight striving to reach them as they sailed away beyond his reach avoiding his welcome.  
  
Everything dawned swirling and whirling engulfing into darkness.moments later a voice carried in a faint soothing whisper called out his name like the sea's gentle echo, which brought comfort to him. He awoke to find himself in a gallon of thick pale mist, which came tumbling over the hills, creeping past headstones around him. His vision was blurred as he could barely make out objects near him. In the darkness, the silky soft voice came again. He folded his huge leathery wings to his sides as he stood looking for the voice that was calling him. " Hello.Hello", he asked raising his voice just a little so that the person who was calling him would hear his reply.  
  
Then oddly a faint melody of a music box began to play a delicate ring of sorrow. With caution, he took each step on the wet moist grass following the music hoping to find the voice that called out his name. As he drew closer, the whisper came again. The dead cold of night came in from the fog chilling his skin. He continued to follow the hauntingly familiar sound of the music box that slowed as the music died. He knew that he was close to it his keen ears could pick up on the isolated note in front of him. His body arched and was num from the cold hence his wings were the only warmth that kept him alive. Suddenly he had been startled by a soft glow from a ball of light within the mist. He didn't sense any danger, so he carried toward the ball of light that faded when he approached.  
  
Once more, the faint voice had been heard again. Still unsure of where he was he sat shivering from the cold breeze waiting for some kind of absolution to come from all this yet there was nothing save for his loneliness of being the last of his kind. A spur of color shifted from the softened fog. There on the ground lay a dark blood rose its moist peddles shed a pinning blood that rose like a fire from the earth. His young golden green eyes narrowed at the sight then darted to see white downy feathers fall and shed like snow flakes falling around him in fresh blankets designing the shape of the legendary star constellation that held a great story of his kind. It was then his senses began to kick in. All of this seemed to be too quaint for him. Where ever he was and when ever he needed to get away and break free from the terrifying moment that pact a brutal fear into his heart.  
  
The voice called again. Cursed he yelled with a snarl", who are you! What do you want"? Then out of nowhere and everywhere an angelic hand touched his shoulder. He flinched back in mock terror as a sword came from the shadows slashing the mist in a darkly scream and a roar missing his throat by a pulse. He bared his teeth extending his wings out in defense over the darkly figure that threw its sword at him. Around him, the stiff brutal decay started to crawl fourth from the ground as zombies with glowing red eyes limped in rigamortis toward him, circling him with tools and weapons ready to kill. Then the whispering voice hollered a cry as another figure jumped in front of him fighting the darkly figure off with their bare hands that where drenched in the sins of blood.  
  
The feathered wings of the cherub angel wilted as they screamed fighting the demonic shadow off. The sword of the shadow figure plunged at the cherub and sinked it into the heart with the fist of pain ripping through the cherub's chest as it called out in a vicious pain of spilled blood. As the sword traveled deeper into the cherub's heart, he then sensed the pain of his own heart feeling the wound stab into it as a dark hunger feasted the pure flesh, drinking the blood of his soul and finally he fell spurring with a yelp.  
  
He awoke from his dream shaking and quivering looking about him. The dull candles flickered leaving shadows dancing quietly in their piece of silence on the old cracked bricked walls of his room. The pillows he slept on were still soft like clouds of phile as he shook his head knowing that it had all been just a dream or was it a vision that was to come true. Usually for his kind dreams usually meant visions and as he lay there, he hoped not that his dream would be as real as it felt. The strange thing was when he looked to his side he found a red rose like the bleeding rose in his nightmare.  
  
Ever since eighteen summers ago, a faint memory and a purpose for an unusual and unknown fear had wrenched her soul from when she could scarce to remember. The memory haunted her still. Scientist had woken her up in a glass dome and sent her to an orphan inch to be cared for. However, it was something about her something she knew and could not let others identify her for what she had been and so she kept her secret safe and hidden. Orphaned she grew up in a city of ignorance and crime. There was only little freedom and what freedom there was could only be spared for the innocent. The devices of a technological world had surrounded her day by day but she had grown accustomed to it. It was what the city had been up of and the entire world for that matter.  
  
Governments and laws were there to overflow and dement the minds of so many naive people with media and upcoming votes on who was going to be the next president of the united states of America then it followed down to the route of jobs and skilled workers who labored in either passion or depression of their work and continuing to the lower class was the prostitutes selling their bodies for a buck or two. Most would step into cars of strangers taking a life risk of either coming back to the streets of drugs and crime or not coming back at all. Only to be found beaten and rapped in some cases murdered and ditched by the side of the road then were found by investigators and officers trying to solve a case to a mystery.an unsolved mystery.she thought like her life had been.  
  
Nevertheless, there was a time where she managed to get away from the city life. To come to a place where all was quiet, dead and peaceful. It had been a lonely place of sorrow and dismay. Under the piled earth, they lay buried having their own headstones above them to identify them, hence the only thing left of who they were.a memory lost and forgotten like she had been. Her mission was to come to this peaceful place night after night, to visit those who had not been visited for so long. Those who were left to rest once loved ones where gone for an eternity of loneliness that ended in tragedy. So many thoughts ran through her mind as she dismissed them every time only finding that they could not be answered. Yet, she always felt like she had been searching for someone. Some one who had a good heart and a pure soul. It was almost as if she were searching for her twin soul.  
  
She lay there on an empty hill searching for her favored constellation, in the stars but some how never could retrieve it. Every time she searched harder, it was like it had been hunted out of existence by slayers. She was glad to finally get away from the noisy city for a change and take the vacation that she needed. Since the plane trip to Europe with her traveling partner and good friend Christopher she had gotten no rest at all and was glad to be in peace at last. She always wanted to go to Europe, to see the ancient castles to go on adventures and travel and find out whether there was ever evidence of mythical creatures that soared through the land during the time of the medieval era. But there had been no evidence only myths and legends associated with the creatures that felt almost real or maybe could have been real at one point and time but were killed out of existence.  
  
But like another dismissed thought she let it slip through her mind like all her other hopes and dreams that were crushed by reality and science. As the soft cool breeze russeled over the hills and into her soft blonde short curly hair, her blue-green eyes faintly watched the stars in the twinkle of the night's sky. She reached for her necklace, taking hold of the heart shaped ocean blue emerald stone laced with tiny white diamonds around it, attached to a silver chain around her neck and held the stone heart with her index finger and her thumb smiling softly as she closed her entire palm around it. Then afterward let go resting her hand down on the ground again beside herself. As she watched the sky, she made a wish on a shooting star then drifted into a quiet peaceful sleep with the wind hushing sounds of the ocean that tamed her conscience into a fragile dream. Alternatively, was it a dream? 


	2. The Hunt

The next morning or what appeared to be mid to late afternoon she awoke. Everything seemed normal for the moment but something didn't feel right. She slept well but awoke to find her self in an alienated land. She turned around looking over the distance strangely to search for the highway she crossed last night two miles to the city to the hill she was standing on. Surprisingly the land had been covered over by vegetation and thick green forests. There was no possible way that a forest could just grow over an entire city over night, unless she had been moved or was sleep walking. But that had also been impossible since she was on the same hill she slept on the night before.  
  
She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming.but it had been no dream, she felt the pinch that stung her arm like a needle imbedding itself into her skin. The pain was proof enough that she was not dreaming. She was not lost either but was more confused than ever. She looked over the land that was filled with beautiful vegetation and fields lush forests and mountains that stretched over miles and miles over raw vegetation. Her eye had caught a castle that stood not to far from the forests that peaked from a mountainside. It seemed that there might have been a village camouflaging just below it with in the trees. What was quaint, the castle itself did not look so old and crumbled etched with the natural beatings of nature like it had been the day before. However, it was rather nicely built as if fresh and brand new. This was really starting to freak her out as chills ran up her spine.  
  
Out of nowhere appeared a raspy feminine voice. She turned herself around to see who was coming. A woman in her late forties came climbing the hillside. Her eyes were peaked with madness. Stained blue rings of doubt were painted beneath them, her hair like moldy hay, and her teeth all rotted out and hollow. She had been covered in suit from head to toe wearing what appeared to be old rags. The woman looked at her with one bulging eye and asked in a raised dominant voice, " Who are you". Giving the woman a hesitant look she replied", Grace". " Grace!" The woman answered harshly. She nodded a little confused and still freaked. " Where are you from? I've never seen clothes like yours before". " I'm lost .", Grace said hesitant. The woman grunted ignorantly and rudely bumped into Grace as she passed down over the hill heading into the forest.  
  
  
  
Graces blood had run cold as she watched the woman disappear. Afterward she had heard from behind her over the hill the thundering of galloping horses. Grace knew this meant trouble if it had been a flock of wild horses heading her way. Her bright blue-green eyes widened as she seen them approach. But even stranger,  
  
Upon the horses were a bunch of knights. Grace froze like a doe ready to be hit by an on coming transport truck as they came up the hillside gusting past her. She crouched low with arms raised covering her pale features. " Watch where you are going squire!", shouted a knight as he and his crew stopped their steeds and circled around her. The knights drew closer to Grace as she threw herself in frantic circles like a wild animal being cornered and freaked.  
  
  
  
The leader of the knights mounted off his horse and stepped forward, " you there! Where are you from lad? and what is your name?". Grace said nothing she was too much in shock to say anything. " If you do not state who you are or where you come from perhaps your acquaintance to the king will be more a pleasant greeting than this". Grace forced her self to speak but it came out squeaky," Grace" she said afterward discontinuing to speak. One knight burst out in hysteric laughter at his leader," The lads a girl". The Noble gave his comrade a scarred look", so I have noticed Sir. W. William". He then turned looking down at Grace", perhaps you may want to present yourself to the king since you will not tell us where you are from". The knights drew closer to Grace. " You are coming with us fair maiden", the noble said preceding an action toward Grace. Grace narrowed the slits in her eyes at the noble as he cornered her with the swarming knights like she had been a fierce animal that was blood thirsty for flesh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grace had no other option but to flee in the direction of the freshly grown forest in hopes of finding the hotel back to where she had left the night before. " You don't want to make this harder than what it already is," said the noble with cold sea blue eyes. He attempted to grab her arm afterward. Alarmed Grace made a sudden eye contact with the noble never breaking the stare. Distracted the noble broke eye contact with her looking around at all the other knights for an answer. Then abruptly Grace took hold of the nobles arm as he welted his lashing fingers around her wrist. She then struck back with her free arm and hurled the first punch into the nobles face. He yelped letting go of his hold on her and grabbed his nose. Then at full speed Grace ran up side the noble swiftly drop kicking him in the jaw and leaped over him like a wild wolf jumping a fence and took off toward the forest with only her feet and agility to carry her.  
  
  
  
The other knights stared in fascinated awe of what they had just witnessed. They watched her take off into the deep green deciduous forest. The noble sat up whipping his mouth from the tiny mark of blood that painted his lip as looked back at Grace who was just barely seen over the distance fleeing toward the forest.  
  
The noble picked himself off the ground as he shouted throwing a pointed finger," after her!". The knights drew their swords following his command then hurried their steeds toward the forest. The noble with a bloody lip eventually mounted onto his horse and caught up with the rest of his comrades.  
  
  
  
Grace continued to flee from the knights that were gaining on her. As she ran, the sounds of thundering hooves fast and hard carried a pace behind her, unable to out run her but yet never dropping behind. She ran fast through the dusk forest of trees where there was no hiding place except maybe the monastery near the castle over the river ahead of her in the distance. The pulse of her blood hammered in her eyes as her breaths burned she was no longer running but stumbling and staggering ahead and yet the tireless pursuer of knights seemed unable to catch up, always coming just behind her.  
  
  
  
She labored on struggling up a dim slope of land almost like a ramp then suddenly as she was holding her sides gasping for breath she stuttered tumbling like a rag doll over the slopes edge and into a running stream being gouged by the rocks that battered and bruised her with their jagged rough edges. There was no time for breaks as her chasers caught up to her. Their horses leapt over the slopes after her. She picked her battered self- up and carried across the stream over too a wooden bridge that stood inches above the stream.  
  
Exhausted and tired she ran across the bridge and tripped stumbling up a rocky hill toward more vegetation that seemed to carry on forever. 


	3. An odd encounter

The knights gaining behind her cursed for her to stop but she ignored them, striving to get away. She ran to a clearing in the forest and came to a trail that led to the back of a monastery of some sort. Some how it had raised her spirits as she hoped there might have been some place that she could hide out. She looked back horrified seeing her chasers with long swords pounding with the thundering hooves of their steeds. Now they had been catching up to her. She darted away from them rolling down a vast hill and hit the back of the stoned wall of the monastery. The noble on his horse stopped for a second asking," where did she go?". One of the other knights shouted," down that hill!". The noble nodded then gave orders", we will take another route down then men". Afterward the noble and his knights rode off down a distant trail.  
  
  
  
Grace stumbled with her feet as she ran along the side of the monastery. There was no escape for her now as she came to thick bushes that might hide her from the knights but she could have only prayed. She compressed her back against the monastery wall hiding with in the side of the bushes, she could feel her heart racing, thrashing inside her. The heavy hooves from the knight's horses trampled the dirt below them in a slow moving fashion. Grace was tempted to peek around the shrubbery that was hiding her but drew back knowing they would find her eventually as they passed.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they were near Grace began to go into panic. Her breaths became shortened out of the shock of fear. Then out of nowhere a large clawed hand reached out in front of her face and pulled her into the secret hidden passageway of the monastery wall, hiding her from the knights that were passing by. Grace had the sudden urge to scream. She fought and jerked to get the gigantic hand off her mouth. " Stay quiet", came a soft gentle voice", I'm not going to hurt you". Grace could hear the knights just outside the wall searching for her. Some thing horrifying she thought, a monster she thought, was behind her with massive jaws and sharp teeth ready to tear her in two.  
  
Finally, after many minutes of listening and staying quiet she knew the knights had left continuing their search for her. Grace flinched to look back. But her predator as it seemed had a good lock on her. She could tell by the large scaly hand that it was not human, but some kind of creature. He had been soft spoken and did save her life but what to expect next was to be shocking. In the soft voice he carried he asked generously," If I remove my hand promise me you will not scream?". Grace nodded very quickly in reply as she took her fingers off his clawed hand covering her mouth. A toothy grin came across his face as he gently removed his hand from her mouth and stepped into the shadows near the pillars of a glowing torch lighten with an orange heated fire.  
  
  
  
Grace caught her breath as she slowly turned around to see who her hero was. She had shifted her fragile frame and finally, gaped a whispering gasp. Her blue-green eyes widened as she tumbled tripping back against the wall frozen by the sight of her hero. He watched her with curiosity with his large golden-green eyes. He sat folding his large leathery wings on each side of his body, curling his spiked tail around to his left side. In a soft fearful voice Grace had asked", who? who are you?.". He stood up moving a bit closer to her in the dim light from the torch, save for its warmth in the musty place. Awed Grace stared at him as if he were breath taking like something she had never witnessed before and have only heard of his kind in myths and legends. Only seeing pictures and read from the archives over the internet trying to find if there was any evidence and proof in science as to whether or not they were real.  
  
  
  
" You're a Dragon.", Grace said in a voice that was drowned out by curiosity. Her hero nodded slowly and replied;" I'm Drake.do you have a name fair angel?". Grace immediately blushed! Hiding her blush beneath her blonde curly bangs that stringed down her face as she gave way a shy smirk. She looked at him with bright innocent eyes and catched her courage finally," Grace.is my name". A flash stuck through Drake like a moment in time had stopped. He recognized the voice right away of the voice in his dream calling his name. The very same voice he had heard was also from Grace who was standing in front of him. He shook his head passing it by. Then an enormous toothy grin appeared on Drakes features," Grace.that's a very beautiful name," he said delighted in meeting her. Grace smiled letting out a funny giggle.  
  
  
  
" Do you have a place to stay?", Drake asked," you look exhausted". Grace shook her head", truly I am lost.confused I don't even know what's going on around here.I'm trying to get home.", she paused and sighed as an empty expression covered her features," that is if I can ever get home again.". Drake tilted his head", where are you from? And why were you so frightened.". Grace looked at Drake blankly. Drake shook his head", never mind I'm sure you can tell me later. I'll be more than happy to answer your questions, but right now I believe its wise that I find you a place to stay, until you recover from what ever it was that frightened you so much. I have a chamber if you'd like to stay not to far from these caverns?".  
  
Grace nodded," anything to get away from those knights". Drake nodded understanding how she felt about them hunting her like that but yet they too would have thought her to be quaint to be seeing someone as strange as her appear into their land. " Do you trust me?", Drake asked being sure that she had not become fearful of him. Grace smiled slightly," I trust you". Drake smiled in response and led the way through the musty mildew caverns.  
  
  
  
  
  
The knights had long given up their search for Grace, as it was drawing near sunset. One of the king's advisors came reporting to the king with a message. He bowed before the gentle ruler in respect. The King bent his head in a royal nod of gesture allowing to hear what the noble had to report. " Your majesty, I have come to tell you of a message that all your knights have deep concern for". " Go on " the king replied. The noble continued", there has been a report of an unknown traveler who has some how made it into our land. The guards at the borderlines had suggested that no one was let in at the gates during the time. But our knights found a fair maiden in strange black clothes with hair like the sun, curly like a cherub's today. She was last seen escaping into the northern parts of the forest this afternoon disappearing with out a trace".  
  
  
  
The king sat back in his throne and pondered," odd" he said scratching his chin. " Is there anything you wish for us to do sire if she is seen again?". " I'd like to meet with this fair maiden", the king declared. " Then it shall be done your majesty". The noble after bowed in respect. The king smiled dismissing the noble as he continued talking his conversation with the bishop that stood next to the throne. As the noble left a young monk, who had been listening the whole time, hid around a wall from the throne room. He thought about the whole situation, wondering if this is what Drake had mentioned in his dream about a young lady saving him from a dark shadow. He then left quickly to tell Geoff who had knew Drake very well, about the over heard rumor that had been reported to the king recently.  
  
  
  
Later Grace got a tour of Drakes comfortable home. Drake told her how the monks had kept him in this place for so long before she had come and some time after he met Geoff and had to save the world from an evil dragon. Grace was certainly awed by his story, but she also found it to be unreal. " So now that I'm done telling you about me, how about you? any adventures and exciting entertaining things happen in your life?", Drake asked confidently. Grace shook her head", not since I came here. Where ever here is.". Drake tilted his head puzzled as to what she was talking about. Drake had never heard a place called America before as Grace had told him where she was from. He thought it to be strange just as he thought the outfit she wore was a bit strange almost as if she had been an alien from another world.  
  
  
  
Grace thought as she explained then came up with a new question", I really don't mean to be a burden but perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me what year and century this is". Drake looked very surprised at Grace as if she had been hit over the head with something extremely hard. " Either you must be lost. Or you have a terrible case of amnesia", Drake laughed a little. " I'm lost yes! But I have not lost my memory!", Grace glowered at him. " Hey! hey calm down I did not mean that as an insult." Drake said with a feel of guilt. Grace sighed shaking her head", I'm sorry but please you must tell me. I need to know a year, a century anything!" she pleaded. Concerned Drake looked at her quite worried", well if you must know its 1009 11th century A.D.".  
  
Speechless Grace stared at him in shock, her eyes stuttering in panic. In a soft spoken voice Drake asked her", what's wrong? What is it". In a panicky voice Grace replied", there's no way! It can't be possible I'm dreaming!". Drake blinked oddly. Watching as Grace paced in circles. " I must be dreaming and can't wake up. That's it, or maybe, maybe I'm dead!". Drake stood up reaching over and placed his hand on one of her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She looked at him still in dismay shock. Drake looked down at her looking her straight in the eyes," you are not dreaming and you're not dead". Grace's eyes dipped back and fourth looking for nothing on the ground," well there's just no possible way that I have traveled 1000 years back into the past". " Don't panic", Drake said", just calm down and tell me what happened and I'll see what I can do".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Drake released his grip from her shoulder, and walked back to his mountain stack of pillows and flopped down on them to hear her story. Grace sat on the first stone like staircase that led into Drake's comfy corner of the next room. " Well if you really must know", she began", where I'm from.the world is advanced with technology its a lot like ancient Rome only the city is made up of metal instead of stone. There is a lot of drugs and crime that go on there.last I remember it was the 21st century and not the year you gave me.I was sleeping on a hill after I traveled her by plane. I woke up to a very strange environment and all these weird things started to happen. First was meeting an ignorant lady dressed in rags, then bumping into a bunch of knights who were hunting me down like a wild animal and now meeting a dragon really tops it off.I'm just so confused. I don't know how to get home. And now I know where I am time and place, I don't know if I'll ever get back to the future". 


	4. New friends, starnge beginnings

" It appears that somehow you have traveled through the cosmos and was brought into the past for a great purpose from what I can tell". Grace looked at Drake oddly", what is that, suppose to mean?" she asked shaking her head. Drake smiled at her", I had a dream. I knew you where coming. That's how I was able to save you from all those knight's, but believe me I'm just as confused as you are. But don't fear anything yet". Grace brought her knees up toward her chest crossing her arms over them. Then afterward rested her head on them speaking," I always dreamed of going on adventures and discovering the unknown but I never thought that it would be as oblivious as this.I just want to go home".  
  
  
  
" It won't seem as awful as you may think it to be" Drake said inviting her an offer," if you need a place to stay your more than welcome to stay as long as you like, and I promise you that I'll try to help you find a way to get back home and back to where you belong". Grace looked at Drake with a faint smile", thank you" she replied. " But do I have your trust?" Drake asked. " I trust you" Grace smiled again with more enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
Days passed and long after weeks, Grace got to know Drake a little better. She also got to know Geoff who was now a knight telling Grace about all the awesome adventures he and Drake encountered over the past year. He eventually broke into the comedy side of things telling Grace of how Lain and Master Kwan had come from the East mentioning a great prophecy narrowing things down about how the wise Chinese traveler was teaching Drake how to breath ice and how he spit a huge gob all over Mansel, covering him in slobbery gew. This made Grace laugh harder than she had laughed in a long while. " There was this one time", Geoff gestured as he told Grace," Master Kwan was going to show Drake how to breathe fire-". " Oh no, Geoff please don't tell her of this it's so embarrassing ", Drake blushed placing a clawed hand over his face". Awe come on Drake," Geoff wined," this is funny", he said grabbing Grace's attention as he continued," anyway he was about to breathe fire when all of a sudden he choked and then." he paused looking at Drake with a smirk," a fire ball came out the wrong end and blew an entire field an mill the peasants had been working on into a gigantic fart bonfire!".  
  
  
  
Grace looked over at Drake with a smirk. Drake had been red with embarrassment as Geoff grinned and then there was a pause there after. Grace Broke out in hysteric laughter unable to stop. The laughter carried about like a contagious cold eventually getting Geoff laughing at Grace and Drake as it followed. As the laughing carried about for over five minutes, Mansel came by needing to show Drake something. He stared at he laughing trio being puzzled as to what was so funny. Then Mansel interrupted the laughing trio", Excuse me Drake, but there is something I need to show you something very important if I can just see you for just a moment". Drake looked at Mansel then tossed his head at the laughing pair. " Please this is important". Drake sighed disliking the thought of being dragged away from the fun he was having with Geoff and Grace. However, he could tell that Mansel had been quite serious. " Alright Mansel." Drake sighed with disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drake turned to Geoff and Grace", I will be away momentarily, until then entertain your selves there is something that Mansel needs to show me". Drake turned and walked away heading into the monastery with Mansel disappearing into its stone cold holy walls. " What do you think the monk had to show Drake?", Grace asked out of curiosity. Geoff shrugged", I'm not sure". As the progressions of the busy life between people carried on, something aside from the physical plain had been brewing within their peaceful little kingdom. It had been something dark and utterly twisted. In addition, some how it brought itself back to the land. For far off in the distance, over hills, streams and into the mountains a dark nightshade of blue clouds rumbled off over the mountain peaks. They stirred in a thick black smoke and rained down hard pellets of hail as they drew over the plains shadowing the sun in their jaws of justice taking color out of the land and reduced everything to a vogue gray.  
  
  
  
As the rain came down in thick balls of ice, the wind screamed battering vegetation around vigorously. Geoff yelled out to Grace from the corrupting noise", it look like were in for a mean storm, come on lets get to shelter before the hail hits us!". Grace nodded as she glared at the oncoming storm overhead. Geoff grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the protecting walls of the monastery. The wind chewed on the shutters of the place, as the shutters themselves beat on the holy walls like barbarians trying to enter the place with their horrid weapons of death. In the mountains where the storm was first born, it had been at its peak of destruction. In the crypt of a dark musty cavern an explosion of black fire appeared. It screamed like a demon rising from the tortured pits of hell.  
  
  
  
From the roof of the dark cold cave, blood fell like rain, leaking and dribbling off the jagged teeth of splintered rocks falling freely to the mustered gravel on the ground. The beating sound of a heart was heard blackened by its dark poisons. A faint antagonizing whisper cried out from the fog of blood in its awakening possession. The voice rose over collapsing itself in agony as it began to transform. Building flesh upon meat into muscle and tissue until it became an organ of defeat. Then finally a heart of darkness lay there in a pool of dark blood.  
  
  
  
Then a silence came for only a moment wrenching its decay into the still air. The heart became repulsive beating louder and heavier and its movements became faster as life was breathed into it once again. The spur of a transformation had begun to take place. From the mouth of the cave the blood slithered out into the open and the wind rushed in from the storm watering the blood down. It seeped into the rocks of the mountain leaching down then spilled itself upon more rocks as its scarlet red color, twisted black and continued its dark path down the mountainside.  
  
  
  
In a quiet old library of the monastery, Mansel had placed freshly lit candles around the room giving it a dim glow save for the sound outside from the wrestling chaotic storm. Drake sat by the table waiting for Mansel to show him what was so important. Mansel pulled out a bunch of old dusty books from one of the bookshelves and sat them on the reading table. Drake watched a little curiously Mansel thumbed through them trying to find the old black book the Eastern travelers left behind while they were visiting. Finally, after several laboring silent minutes his wondering brown eyes ran across it. " Here it is", he said as he lodged the pages open. Drake yawned emitting a low deep rumbling growl followed by a vicious snarl from within him baring his teeth afterward. He then strolled over to Mansel and his mystery. " Is this what you needed to show me Mansel?" Drake asked looking Mansel straight in the eyes. Mansel grew nervous", yes it is but before I show you, you must swear not to tell another soul about this". " Alright I promise" Drake vowed. Mansel took in a deep breath releasing his tension then began," Drake do you remember about the prophecy of the two tailed comet-". Drake interrupted," yes but-". Mansel continued before Drake could get a word in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mansel continued", apparently there is another piece to the prophecy that was missing. Some thing the Middle east travelers did not speak of.because they had been to frighten to tell". " What is it?", Drake asked. " Well", Mansel sighed", there is another prophecy Drake that follows after the last .supposedly Griffin had been destroyed but according to this prophet his revenge has just begun". Drake went wide-eyed for a moment listening to Mansel tell of the second coming of the new prophecy. As Mansel spoke Drake listened to every word carefully," The chronology goes back, long back Drake, A long time ago there was a language an ancient language of dragons that was spoken through out the world since the dawn of time. The dragons that told of this said that when three red stars of the dragon constellation Draco, are like an eclipse, a black hole like a door is opened, the shadow dragon comes spreading its evil and chaos through the gates of Lucifer's kingdom. The black heart that rises from the blood of a dragon will rise in ultimate evil trying to enslave the land then the world in shear darkness".  
  
  
  
" When the angel constellation comes in contact with the dragon, the one chosen will fall into the sands of time. Four powerful guardian dragons gathered the elements of what they considered life. Four gems entrapped with their souls. And each evolving around the one chosen that can save life. The shadow dragon and its host are bled out of darkness. Wherever there is life, it brings death because it is absolute evil. It was written in the stars that two who were chosen in this future, must save the world from the crib of evil, together these forms will produce what the ancient oriental dragons call the lights of life able to bring light to the farthest regions of the stars.but if evil stands there.", Mansel stopped looking at Drake more fearful than ever. " Then what?" Drake asked in a low voice. Mansel continued", then light turns to dark, life to death forever.". Mansel then lowered his head closing the ancient black book and placed it back onto the bookshelf.  
  
  
  
Drake was left a little gaped. He was still confused with the enormous prophecy that was even bigger than the last. " When is this prophecy suppose to occur?" Drake asked Mansel. " Mansel spurred in a faint fear", according to my knowledge the prophecy of the Dragon stigmata has already begun". " How do you know?", Drake questioned. Mansel headed for the exit of the old library looking back at Drake before his departure," the red stars began shinning in the constellation Draco only a few nights ago.", he then left quickly before Drake got time to reply. The storm continued to thrash its hard rains until finally, the night came. Drake as usual was studying in his cozy room on a stack of pillows, reading away until he fell asleep. Geoff was away in the castle enjoying a delicious feast; while Grace became curious slipping past monks and ducked behind a wall to listen to the choir of them sing in the church. It almost frightened her to hear the low deep singing voices of the monks. Each one singing an odd bizarre chant as if over collapsing voices broke out and spread them selves in a continuous echo across the church.  
  
  
  
As she listened, she got to thinking about so many things that had happened to her but didn't understand why. She delicately grabbed the ocean-blue emerald heart shaped necklace that was attached to a silver chain around her neck and enclosed her palm around it, while listening to the chanting voices of monks as her thoughts drifted thinking about Drake. She was certainly fascinated with him. Never seeing a dragon would put anyone in pure shock and fear of the unknown. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the main corridor of the hall. She immediately fled hiding behind another wall, watching the monk pass by. After, she decided to check up on Drake so she then left passing through the corridors and the holy halls back to the old dungeon near the stables. 


	5. Dark ressurection

The sounds of forbidden creatures crawled from their dens after the passing storm and into the quiet night with the cold breeze drying up what was left from the rain causing a cool white mist plowing over the hills. Out from the sky appeared a massive dark shadow that passed over the moon finding a place to land. It swooped downward breaking the wind with its large wings and finally the creature had landed somewhere on the hillside. The giant structure stood stretching its wings out from him, his face was covered in shadows, and then his large form shifted in transformation as he morphed to disguise himself as being human. Unlike last time, he had become a threat to the people around him, when he exposed himself to the public, trying to over throw the two-tailed comet prophecy. This time his only disadvantage would be the people recognizing the face they remembered and the name Osric.his powers had grown quite strong since the passing year of his fate. Branded now he rose from the crypt of the walking dead ready to introduce himself once again to the kingdom as a new face but an old friend.  
  
  
  
He carried a dark magic with him and he decided to use it well. He concentrated on the spell he was about to cast over the land. Closing his eyes, white sparks like an illuma storm flew from his fingertips and spread an invisible cloud over the land as his spell was cast out. It had placed the people in a quiet sleep of lost memory. When they were to awake, they would have forgotten Osric and the evil dragon Griffin. He would be able to wonder the kingdom again as being a noble and have everyone forget about the current event that took place when the blue and red two tailed comet passed over the moon that one night. A victory of triumph crossed over his grim features. He stepped into the moonlight; everything had been going according to plan he thought as he made his way to the kingdom.  
  
  
  
In the monastery, Grace picked herself off the floor not realizing what had just happened but received a vision while Griffins spell had token place. She shook her head thinking the vision to be quaint. She had seen what occurred during the night of the two-tailed comet prophecy and couldn't understand why her vision came to her in such a strange way. She dismissed the vision and continued to head for the old dungeon, but what was very strange, all the monks in the monastery had dropped unconscious like she had, but had not woken up. It had worried her as she hurried over the bodies of sleeping monks to check up on Drake. Griffin's spell had soon passed and everyone awoke from where they sat, stood or leaned upon and continued with their daily business not aware of what had occurred. Osric stood beside the throne when the king was awakening out of his hypnotic sleep. He watched as the king looked up at him, hoping that the king would remember him as just being chief advisor.  
  
  
  
The king had greeted him politely", ah Osric, so glad to see you but I must ask, did you just experience the same sleep like I did?". Osric nodded in dishonor," yes I did my king, how strange it was it almost appears that everyone else has experienced it too". The king thought for a moment, then the occurring thought of the girl that traveled into the land came across his mind as he asked," well have you heard the rumor of a stranger that appeared into our kingdom not to long ago?". Osric shook his head", no I have not. Perhaps you could tell me my king. Have you met this person by any chance?". The king shook his head carrying out the conversation delaying about the event that occurred with his knights during Graces arrival. So many things had rumored about the kingdom here and there, the talk about quaint travelers, to the sleep of the untold spell that hid like a secret in the dark. At the borders, passing of the gates into the kingdom came an old carriage. Inside was a priest paying a visit to the monastery also being requested to visit the king.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grace snuck around the corners of every wall tiptoeing toward Drake to see if he was really sleeping. Her feet made no sound, but Drake could hear them padding across the stone floor very well. When Grace drew closer Drake opened, one eye waiting until she was close enough then surprised her with his false awakening. " Yip!" Grace jumped not expecting Drake to surprise her like that. " Oh-my I'm sorry did I scare you?". " No you just surprised me that's all", Grace smiled unable to control her spasms of laughter. Drake stared at Graces necklace for a long time and soon her laughter died off. Her eyes were looking into Drakes wondering what he was staring at. When he looked up into Graces eyes, he saw her blush, which made him smile. " I couldn't help to notice the necklace you are wearing, where did you get it?" Drake asked curiously. " You know I can't remember where but I do know I have had this necklace for a long time its just one piece seems to be missing from it but I don't know what" Grace said sitting on the step leading to Drakes cozy room.  
  
  
  
Drake thought for a moment," May I see your necklace for just a moment?". " Sure" Grace took off her necklace handing it to Drake. With one talon, he gently took the silver chain with the heart emerald into his grasp. He looked at it carefully then moved his tail behind him pushing over a bunch of pillows reaching for something beneath them. He moved his tail back over dropping the object in his other hand. Then took the necklace and snapped the other half of the necklace piece behind the blue emerald heart. " Would this occur to be the missing half?" Drake said handing her necklace back to her. Graces mouth dropped" this is the other half how did you?". Grace stared at the two golden dragons shaped in a heart around the emerald heart stone. " I'm not sure Grace, but it looks to me like you have the heart of the dragon with you" he smiled. Grace released a soft smile back toward him as she reattached the necklace onto her neck. " It looks wonderful " Drake commented.  
  
  
  
" Drake I've been meaning to ask you something?" " What is it?" Drake questioned. " Did you fell a strange presence or fall into a heavy sleep not to long ago? I'm just wondering because all the monks in the monastery just fell dead asleep a while ago and I had this weird vision but it wasn't serious," Grace explained as she laced her fingers together. " That is strange I never felt anything if that is what you mean" Drake pondered in deep thought," perhaps Mansel will know he's been stressed lately about a lot of things".  
  
  
  
The next morning Geoff appeared bragging about how great the feast was at the castle. While Drake, Geoff, and Grace stood outside the monastery walls chatting, Mansel came with some odd but interesting news. " Hey Mansel, so glad you could join us" Geoff gestured in a jokingly fashion. " Yes a pleasure seeing the three of you here too. However, I have some news. I over heard from our bishop". " Well lets hear it" Geoff said, then looked over at Grace making a hilarious face at her. Mansel shook his head at the childish humor that Geoff put on. " You know Geoff you should have been the kings joker not a knight". Amused Geoff looked at Mansel," well you know Mansel if worst came to worst you could have joined me I'm sure others would have loved to see that bowl cut you have around your head". Grace snickered then broke out in helpless crazy laughter. " Geoff please!" Mansel became steamed", now is not the time to joke around I said I had news to tell you and I am going to tell it whether you want to listen or not".  
  
  
  
Mansel sighed," Its quite serious actually, a priest by the name Martian Orodruin has spoken with the father of the monastery, He knows about the two-tailed comet prophecy and he especially knows about the new prophecy that's to come", Mansel stopped slapping his hand over his mouth. " Wait?" Geoff grew suspicious", there's another prophecy? Mansel what's going on?". " oh dear I've said to much", Mansel looked away from Geoff in embarrassment. Drake froze knowing that Geoff and Grace had not heard about Mansel's conversation that he and Drake had during the night of the storm. Geoff raised his brow", Mansel what new prophecy are you talking about?". Mansel freaked", No! I can't tell you!". Grace shook her head standing next to Drake and wondered what the hell? With a clawed hand Drake raised in attention he sat up briefly," perhaps we should tell them Mansel. After all they will find out eventually".  
  
Mansel nodded with his head lowered," you're right, of course, but now is not the time and place perhaps tonight I'll discuss it over the feast". Geoff agreed", sounds good. Well till then Mansel". Grace had a confused look on her face as she watched Mansel walk off. Osric sat contemptly in his old study watching small various colors of leaves enter from his window and piled them selves on the floor like new fallen snow on a ravens back. The reoccurring thought of the mystic maiden, who was rumored but not seen, had left an engraving imprint of mystery in Osric's thoughts. He sat pondering, wondering who she was and if she had anything to do with the second prophecy that was also rumored in a short span of time by the priest who entered the kingdom. Osric knew everything about the second prophet. If the mystic maiden had anything to do with it, it could have greatly set off his plans for taking over the human race once again  
  
  
  
His first deception had been to first, over throw the king and murder him in cold blood. Osric was startled by very few knocks at his chamber door. He rose from his seat watching the doorkeeper open the door," my lord, the visitor as you requested has come to speak with you". Osric smiled", Why yes, let him in I would be sure to welcome him". The doorkeeper bowed welcoming Martian Orodruin into Osric's chamber and gently closed the door behind the priest who had entered. Osric slowly moved around the priest pacing in a calm motion. Martian Orodruin asked," you wished to speak with me lord Osric?". Osric gestured," yes please take a seat you are most welcome here". Martian Orodruin bowed in most respect and approached a chair in front of Osric's desk placing him self within the chair.  
  
  
  
Osric continued to pace as he broke into conversation", I could not help but over hear your good word to the bishop, which was spoken to the king about a certain prophecy. Is there anything that you wish to share with me my good man about this prophecy?" Osric stared at the priest like he was a victim of prey. Blinking continuously at Osric Martian Orodruin asked", what is it that I may tell you or that you would like to know my lord?". Osric placed on a satisfying smile", well what I am truly interested in is the four gems. That play a great role in this prophecy I need to know where they are". Orodruin raised both of his brows and drew silent over Osric's question. Osric stepped towards him expecting an answer. " I am sorry but I cannot tell you where they are" Orodruin explained in a serious matter. Osric then walked behind the priest placing both his hands on Orodruin's shoulders inclining his head by his ear," tell me where they are and I shall reward you dearly".  
  
  
  
Osric then repelled from Orodruin making hand signals toward him as he spoke," I shall reward you a great deal, I'll ensure that you have luxurious wealth and safe fortune for the rest of your life, what do you say? Do we have a deal? My good man". Osric grinned. Martian Orodruin sighed", well, as tempting as the offer may be I have to disagree and cannot accept, 


	6. Danger Zone

I am sorry Osric. But no one absolutely no one can be trusted with the four gems and I have no knowledge what's so ever as to who or what carries them". Osric's eyes flashed of fire, but he maintained a positive attitude about it", well then good sir, our business here is finished so I must request that you leave I do apologize for I have much to think of". Orodruin nodded and rose from his seat, walking toward the door. " A pleasure meeting you Martian Orodruin", Osric said politely shaking the hand of the old priest. Orodruin responded", pleasures all mine". The door- keeper opened the door letting Orodruin exit as Osric forbade him farewell", Good day my good man".  
  
  
  
Afterward Osric walked toward the open window of his study. " I must find those gems", he muttered in a low raspy whisper. He looked out over the kingdom. The thought of the mystic maiden crossed his mind again. He was just as determined to find her, as he was to find the four gems.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Geoff was showing off to Grace with all his sword tactics and jokes. Drake smiled noticing Geoff got Grace hysterically laughing non-stop. Grace had a joke of her own she thought and flopped backward onto the soft grass. "Grace!" Drake panicked, rushing to her. Geoff also hurried over to see if she had been alright. " What happened?" Geoff asked looking over Grace. " I'm not sure" Drake worried. Grace peeked then shut her eyes quickly then snickered at the two. Geoff and Drake compulsively looked at her," Hey!", they both shouted at the same identical time. Grace then sat up like a cotton ball of laughter at the two. "You were faking it all the time! " Geoff smiled nudging Grace in the shoulder. Grace nodded", Of course I was silly". Drake shook his head with a slight grin;" you had us worried Grace". Grace looked at Drake with a playful smile. Drake tried to keep a straight face but it trembled off with a very toothy grin. Geoff looked at Drake with a smirk then burst out laughing about his smile.  
  
  
  
After all the laughter had stopped. Grace made a comment", I notice you two always talk and brag about all the adventures you've encountered". Geoff smiled," well its true me and Drake have been on lots of adventures together, which reminds me," he said inclining his head toward Drake," weren't we suppose to go flying sometime today?". " Flying?" Grace asked," as in free flying?". Geoff raised his brow at Grace," yes free flying haven't you ever free flied before". " no not really." Grace exclaimed," I mean I have been in airplanes before but that's about it". " Would you like to go with us?" Drake asked. " Me?" Grace questioned. Geoff and Drake both grinned mischievously at Grace trying to convince her to come with them. Grace stared at the two unsure what to make of all this. But couldn't refuse the offer.  
  
  
  
On an empty trail of the pine forest Martian Orodruin made his was slowly to the monastery. He had some things to discuss with the priest there and knew his journey would be worthwhile, as he needed a place to stay. At the Castle, the king sat in his quarters awaiting Osric. While he waited, he generously planned a bunch of events that would be entertained through out the kingdom. He had planned many things from festivals to gigantic feasts, ball dances, and a tournament of skill for his knights of the realm. A stumbling rattle came in very short limitless knocks at the door of the king's quarters. Startled by the noise, the king accidentally dropped his feathery velveteen pen upon his desk and hesitated," who is it?". The door keeper from the outside replied", the chief advisor your majesty". The king smiled", of course let him in". The doorkeeper nodded in respect then afterwards let Osric step into the room.  
  
  
  
" Ah Osric how good to see you" the king added. Osric gave the king a polite nod" it's a treat to see you to my king". The king looked around for his pen as Osric walked about planning a conversation but then his full attention was drawn to the organization the king had set out for the kingdom. " Planning something?" he asked. The king thumbed his pen in his fingers", indeed I am", he smiled," a full two weeks of dinning entertainment and activity for the entire kingdom". Osric smirked", it sounds delightful". The king rose from his seat to take a break. Osric eyed the king's plans carefully; he noticed the tournament of skill and the grand ball. Then he got to thinking about the mystic maiden. The tournament might have been a good bate to lure her in, but the grand ball was even a better approach to seek her out, and find out if she had any connection to the four gems and the prophecy dragon-stigmata.  
  
  
  
He turned his attention to the king and grinned", I couldn't help but notice that you are holding a grand-ball here at the castle". The king nodded. Osric continued", make sure it is a glorious on", he then bowed leaving the king's quarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
High up in the rocky mountains of soft gray bedrock, came a cheering cry of excitement. Grace laughed hysterically enjoying the swift fast wind sweep past her hair and the down sweeping motions of Drake's graceful flying. It left her stomach churning in wheezy knots. Geoff looked at her sideways and shouted against the winds roar," are you enjoying this?". Grace nodded in reply with a giant smile that shinned like the sunset. Drake flew to a higher altitude. Geoff whispered something by his ear. Drake nodded with a toothy grin, while Grace looked oddly at the two. " Hey what's going on?" she asked. Geoff grinned at Grace as Drake flew higher into the clouds. Grace panicked", don't you think this is a little to high!". Geoff and Drake both laughed at her. In hysterics Grace grabbed Geoff tightly around the waist squeezing for dear life while, Drake flew up higher and flipped a 360 degree turn in the sky diving swiftly toward the ground.  
  
  
  
Grace screamed out in a fearful holler realizing now her stomach had jumped to her throat. Geoff looked back looking at her in a boyish grin. Drake looked back at the two and asked," how's everything holding up back there?". Geoff hollered with a smile on his face," that was the best Drake!". Drake smiled", I'm glad you liked it". Grace leaned over Geoff's shoulder and mumbled,' do you think we can perhaps land somewhere I really don't feel so well". Geoff smiled", of course, hey Drake think may be we could land?". " sure", Drake replied," I'm starting to feel exhausted anyhow".  
  
  
  
At the castle, Osric gathered a bunch of warriors who had traveled into the kingdom. Most had been training for the tournament of skill to become possible recruiting knights. Most had come from far off villages as others came from the four corners of Europe, exhausted from their long journey and were delighted to be honored guests to the castle. Some of the warriors were already skilled squires training for many years and some had just come for the sport of fighting collecting what money would have come to them. Osric had introduced the warriors to some of the local knights of the realm. Then he beckoned to recognize the group of savage warriors near the wall of the throne room discussing many ideas amongst themselves. He grinned thinking a very unpleasant thought about over throwing the king. But his thoughts happened to be clouded. If he had hired the barbarians to murder the king, the risks of others finding out he did it would ruin his good reputation. Then his thoughts wondered. There would still be a possible way if he planned it just at the right moment.  
  
  
  
Father Christoph was organizing scrolls when one of the monks rapped lightly at his door. Christoph turned to see who it had been. The monk progressed with a greeting, "The high priest Martian Orodruin has arrived father". Christoph nodded as the monk left and soon Martian Orodruin stepped into the room. " It is good that you have come" Father Christoph greeted with a smile. Martian Orodruin nodded resting himself down in a chair. " It seems that you have come from far off and need a place to stay." Christoph began setting aside some of the scrolls he had collected. " That is why I am here you see, there is a woman who has arrived with me and we both need a place to stay and ensure that the gems will be kept safely in these very monastery walls" Orodruin explained. Christoph reassured", we were trusted with a dragons egg for many years". Martian Orodruin smiled", then the gems shall be in good hands". " It is not I who carries the gems but the woman, a guardian" Orodruin stopped. " A guardian, whom?" questioned Christoph. Orodruin rephrased, " you will meet her in time". Christoph nodded in silence then asked", shall you be leaving anytime soon?". Martian Orodruin shook his head. " Perhaps you would like to stay for the feast tonight?" Christoph asked. " I would be delighted to" Orodruin said honoring Christoph's invitation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mid-afternoon rose in the pale blue sky. The breeze carried about a hushing delighted whisper, songs of chirping by many unique and glorious birds sang out to the skies. On one of the highest peaks of the mountains, Drake perched himself on a rock looking over the vast land and let the high cool winds russel by him. Grace stood watching in awe over the stretch of land, hills tress until her eyes caught the view of deep blue waves in the distance. " An ocean!" she shouted. Geoff and Drake looked at her a little alarmed by her thrilled cry. " You like oceans?" Geoff asked. Grace nodded in a pleasant smile. She walked on the cliffs stilted rocks and after sat down. " This place is so beautiful," Grace mumbled. Drake strolled down beside her", it is very beautiful". Grace looked up at Drake with bright eyes and smiled. " Hey what's that?" Geoff asked pointing to something far off into the distance. It appeared to be moving fire and running weapons.  
  
  
  
At the castle, everyone had been gathered for a sudden appearance of entertainment of the woman Martian Orodruin had traveled with. The king was delighted to watch the mysterious beauty sing and perform. All the lords and ladies took their seats promptly. In the coliseum where the tournaments of skill would usually be hosted there had been a change. The moving flood of cries and harsh hollering in the vast hills came rushing further as Drake, Geoff, and Grace watched with caution. " Om, guys I don't like the looks of this" Grace said making a quaint face. Drake nodded in agreement," something's wrong.". Geoff looked directly at the two", are you two certain? I mean I don't have any bad gut feelings about anything". Grace shouted," we have to leave.now!". Geoff paused giving Grace a furrowed look," alright". 


	7. Mystic Bonds

The king sat with Osric standing next to him. The crowd of lords and ladies hushed themselves. In the center of the ring, a flare was given off with glorious colorful fireworks that made the crowd cry out in pleasant awe. Finally as the burning coals wisped delicately to the smooth gravel a mist of fog subdued in the event. A woman appeared on a rising platform, the music playing gently around her as she began her chorus. The crowd stilled in silence to hear the mysterious woman's song, that was as fragile as a doves coo in the evening hour of sunset. The king inclined his head toward Osric;" do you have any idea what she is singing I cannot understand the words?". Osric shook his head denying every word that she was singing. It had been the song of dragons and the language of dragons that she sung in her chorus. In addition, every word she phrased and pronounced was done perfectly.  
  
  
  
Drake flew on heavy winds. His wings fatigued from the flight earlier and he wasn't sure how long he could persuade himself to fly much longer. In the distance, the flood of peasants came with their torches of fire, pitchforks, and other farm fielding material. They carried all tools with them in their angry stampede of dark selfish obligation. With heavy breaths, Drake was just about to give out. His wings could no longer hold his weight and as the flood of angry peasants came about, he was slowly plunging to the earth loosing effort in his escape.  
  
  
  
As Osric and many others watched the enchanting dark angel sing, her peace and fragile mutiny took the crowds breath away. Her voice had placed them under a spell. It had been the song about the dragon-stigmata and her fate to come. Osric watched every curve on her body, every movement, every shadow. Her long black hair plaited a red love knot. From the shadows of candlelight, her lips were as ruby red as blood, and her eyes as cold as the ocean. Osric's trust in this woman lassoed very thin. The king was completely taken away by her song and it was easy for Osric to slip by him and cast a horrible spell at any given time and moment. However, something held him back, something about this woman had given him an odd fascination, as if she had been bonded with another being through out her song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Drake's wings pursued heavy and he started loosing balance, as he drew closer to the ground and closer to the flood of angry peasants. Geoff cried out in panic", don't give out on us now drake, just a little further we can make it". In a raspy voice that thirsted for air Drake gasped out," I don't think I can hold out much longer Geoff!". Geoff pressured him more", Come on Drake if you give out on us now our fate will be having our heads for trophies". " I'm sorry", Drake rasped out in his last strength. He strived to breech higher, but then he fell from exhaustion. Geoff held tight onto Drakes neck. Grace behind him a gaped her mouth for a silent scream but nothing came out as they plunged to the ground.  
  
  
  
At the holy hills of the monastery, Mansel paced in circles talking to himself. Martian Orodruin watched him strangely, yet kept a very close eye on the monk. Mansel made hand gestures and stressful mummers. Martian Orodruin placed a heavy hand down on Mansel's shoulder startling him. His reaction subdued after Mansel spun around frantically. " Something wrong my son?" Martian Orodruin asked in concern. Mansel shook his head", no just that, Geoff, Drake, and Grace should have been back by now. Its three hours until sunset and I worry that something terrible has happened to them". " I see" Martian Orodruin said taking his steps slowly up hill near the forest. Mansel watched the old priest with curiosity. He wondered how Martian Orodruin was linked to the prophecy dragon stigmata and how much he knew about it. Mansel followed Martian Orodruin up the hill. He watched the old priest pick up a dieing rose. " That dragon you have is something most very valuable" Orodruin commented.  
  
  
  
" Yes he is, Drake infact has been carefully guarded by the monastery for several years" Mansel became silent in deep thought," May I ask?". " Yes?" Martian Orodruin answered placing the dead rose with in his bible along with many others. " Why is it you comment about Drake?". Orodruin placed the old bible into one of his pockets on his robe and finally answered", because my son he is part of this prophecy". Shocked Mansel stuttered," how.how are you for certain?". Martian Orodruin tapped a finger to his temple;" I have knowledge of a lot of things". Interested Mansel asked," tell me?". Orodruin registered a crumpled smile that fleeted slowly over his aging features. He pat the monk on the back leading him back to the monastery. " I shall explain it over the blessing feast tonight my son. Since however it was the topic for tonight which also has been rumored". Mansel nodded. " In favor Mansel, I'd like you to do something for me". " Yes?" Mansel asked. " I would like to see Brother Gilberts old scrolls". " I will show them to you" Mansel said leading Orodruin back to the monastery.  
  
  
  
Weak and exhausted entirely Drake was barely able to move; yet, he and the others survived the minor crash. Geoff picked him self of the ground moaning from all the bruises he received from the rocky landing. Over the hill however, danger roared its ugly head. The peasants came cursing with their weapons high and their shrill of cries that were muffled out by their footsteps. Covered in dust, grass, and gravel, Grace pulled herself off the ground looking ahead beyond Geoff. " Ah shit!" She yelled. Geoff looked at her in a double take then worried more for Drakes safety than ever. Geoff ran over to Drake who appeared to be half alive. " Come on get up! you have to fly you just have to fly!". Drake shook his head at Geoff", I can't I'm too tired". Grace stood and just stared at the bickering two as the peasants came closer. " Ah, guys this really isn't the time to be fighting" Grace said watching the peasants arrive. They grew quiet slowly approaching them by number. Silenced Geoff looked around and sighed", great this is just great". One by one, they increased into groups, swarming Geoff. Drake and Grace. " What do you want!" Geoff cursed. There was no answer from the crowd as they drew closer. " I assure you this is all a big mistake. What ever we did were sorry" Geoff said trying to get the crowd of hungry peasants away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A man spoke out abruptly with a pitch fork grasped in his strong hand." We want you and that retched beast!". " He's done nothing!" Geoff yelled out frantically. A middle aged woman threw a pointed finger at Drake, " He is a threat to us he must be destroyed!!". The crowd roared out in a triumphant cry of agreement. " Touch him and I'll have every knight of the realm destroy your village!" Geoff cursed angrily. " Geoff you wouldn't?" Drake questioned in shock. " Who's going to stop you boy? Your out numbered thirty to three!" a fat man bellowed getting in Geoff's face. " Hold them!" shouted a barrel chested man with a brown greasy beard. Grace felt like cringing at the sight and smell of him, which was god-awful. A couple of the peasants took a hold of Geoff and Grace, while others headed towards Drake with deadly farming supplies. Drake stood ready for a brutal attack. The barrel chested threw his arm to the air and gave the attack.  
  
  
  
At the coliseum where the enchanted woman had sung her chorus, she had a sudden link with Grace, a bond that connected her self to Grace at the right time while all hell was breaking loose. The crowd of lords and ladies were still in silent awe as they watched a new turn of event take place. In an outbreak, the woman began to sway her arms more heavily then ever, with action as if casting a spell on the entire crowd of people. Her voice rose to higher notes and her movements and actions matrixed more quickly with her song.  
  
  
  
Drake was fighting the peasants off the best he could. But one by one like a swarm of angry bees, they pursued to imbed their weapons into his scales wanting a piece of him. Much horror had come from this, each time Drake heaved a defensive blow from what defense he had, more and more would come stabbing, tearing and fighting to hold him down. Geoff screamed and cried out, but no one would take justice for his cries of mercy. Horrified Grace watched, when a vision had sprang to her. Through a white haze of blazing fog, the cries of dragons had been heard. Victims were impaled by slayers and by those who had feared them. More visions inflicted their poisions into Grace's mind. A silent snarl emitted from her, as she grew angry. The anger build drastically, everything from bottled up pain and suffering over her life to the vision in which she received.  
  
Some how now Grace was linked with the woman who sung her chorus at the castle. Osric watched the dark angel like a hawk compelling toward its prey. The woman's voice had shifted in high and low notes; her black hair whipped the dry cracked air. Perfume tumbled in the candlelight of her scent, and her shadow danced wickedly across the walls of the ring. Nothing could control this vicious beauty and her brutal moves that screamed out vigorously to the air. As things got worse for Drake and Geoff, Graces anger had been at its peak. With out notice, the pupils in her eyes narrowed becoming constrict. Quickly she twisted her wrists from the man that held her back attempting to save Drake and Geoff. Grace shot around with a wild move head-butting the man. Then watched as he fell unconscious. After she headed toward Drake who had been struggling to get the dog-pile of peasants off him. Every movement the woman at the castle had made was bonded with Grace's movements.  
  
  
  
Grace began picking peasants off Drake one by one. The man that had a good tight grip on Geoff let go and headed back to his village in mock fear. Quaintly Geoff watched Grace fight and soon most of the peasants had fled leaving Drake clear from any more pain and torture. Drake limped over to Geoff and the both of them watched Grace use her strange technique of fighting. A group of ten men surrounded Grace, some with pitchforks and other barehanded ready to strike. " What are you?" The one man said fearfully under his own words. Then taking no chances, he came at Grace with the dull ends of his pitchfork. With out effort Grace bitch kicked the pitchfork cracking it in two pieces. The man did a double take looking at the clear cut of jagged wood with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More men came at Grace trying to knock her down with swift moves. But unfortunately, Graces tactics in fighting were faster, and with her arms blocking on coming punches and hits she easily over powered the men. More came after her lunging at her with their weaponry. She dodged them swiftly somersaulting into the air then landed on her feet flexing her self in many back flips getting away. She stood gesturing the last two remaining men with hand signals. They summed up their courage and came after her. Drake and Geoff watched in awe and in silence. One man grabbed Grace around the waist trapping her and preventing her to strike as the other man came forward ready to throw a punch at her. Geoff and Drake instantly reacted and nearly came to her rescue when suddenly Grace up heaved her foot swiftly into the man from behind hitting a soft spot. Then she slapped the mans face in front of her with fluttering movements in her hits making him delusional.  
  
  
  
Grace reached and grabbed the mans face with both hands straightening him out as she calculated another attack and with one swift move she elbowed the man behind her in the face and at the same time threw a punch at the man in front. The two men fell unconscious after ward as Grace threw her arms out to both sides of her body. The woman at the castle with long black hair had also done the same in taunting movements from her song, which ended. Minutes after the audience awoke from their trance and rose from their seats applauding and hollering cries of joy at the woman in black. Mystified Osric could not believe what he just witnessed. He pondered in deep thought and looked to the women in a deep stare watching as she caught carnations from the lords and ladies bowing then, departed within the darkness of the ring.  
  
  
  
Grace swept the dust of her hands, stepping over unconscious peasants and made her way towards Drake and Geoff. The both of them had stared at her in amazement. Geoff shook his head blinking several times, while Drake muffled," whoa.". Grace raised a brow at the two who sat there staring," what?" she asked. Gasping in hysterics Geoff replied", boy! I have never seen moves like that before, they're similar to Lain's but wow". Grace looked more confused than ever since she had no memory of what just happened. " Forget it", Geoff said", we should be heading back. It's getting late". Drake agreed and soon the three of them headed back to the monastery.  
  
  
  
The sun slowly boiled down into the horizon and soon the evening had come quickly. The king sat gesturely in his chamber wondering what had ever happened to the woman in black who sung her chorus earlier in the ring. Fascinating the king thought, as the woman had put on an excellent performance making the crowds of lords and ladies cheer for her. But there had been something extremely mysterious about her. He wondered if she could have been the Mystic maiden. The king let the thought pass and silently watched the tiny yellow leaves gleam in the evening hour as they fell slowly with the setting sun.  
  
  
  
Osric stared out at the setting sun, while leaning over a balcony of the castle. So many thoughts drifted into his mind all at once. For a time he felt truly alone but that time had passed quickly as he gathered his thoughts together. A young silver clad knight approached him, his chocolate brown hair was well chiseled back, and he walked up fleeting stairs with much gradatation. He approached Osric with few taps on his shoulder. Osric slowly turned towards him with a commonly smile that could chip glass;" yes Sir Ronald?". The young knight bowed in respect and stood again", my lord did you hear? There is a rumor about the king he is holding a tournament tomorrow. Knights from all over are coming to participate in this wonderful skill". Osric placed his hand heavily on Ronald's shoulder," I have much knowledge of this and I'm sure if you practice hard enough you will be able to win". " I'm hoping I do win! It will show that I am more true a knight than that stable boy Geoff". Osric patted Ronald on the back;" well if you do you shall be my second in command". Ronald watched in honor having much determination in winning, and then watched Osric disappear from sight behind one of the rooms in the castle. 


	8. Secret Prophet revealed

Later as the late evening came, monks at the monastery had gathered at the feasting table. Some blessing food, others keeping silent prayers amongst themselves. At one table Father Christoph and Mansel sat patiently for Martian Orodruin to arrive, when he did they showed their respects letting him have a seat at the table. Around the corner of the door, Geoff appeared counting everyone, but found that two were missing. The two priests sat patiently waiting for Drake and Grace to show. Mansel caught Geoff peering around the corner; he left his seat investigating the situation. As Mansel came to the doorway he whispered to Geoff", where is Drake and Grace?". Geoff shook his head," I don't know but I was just about to check the old dungeon". Mansel released a frustrating sigh", well go get them there suppose to be here".  
  
  
  
Geoff nodded," no problem Mansel I just was just checking to see if they were here". " Well there not", Mansel rasped in a harsh whisper. All the brothers of the monastery looked to Mansel in a steam of silence. Mansel grew embarrassed looking back at them then to Geoff again," here I'll go with you". Geoff shrugged," okay". Then they headed toward the old dungeon. Down in the cold depths of the old dungeon, candlelight danced in shadows across the walls. Soft croons and moans where heard from around the corner of one of the rooms. Grace carefully helped Drake patch up all the recent wounds he received while fighting off the angry peasants. The damp rags weren't too painful as much as the bruises he had. After, Drake rested. Grace gave him a faint smile and walked around waiting for Geoff to call on her and Drake to the feast. " Why are you pacing" Drake asked. Grace looked at him with innocent eyes then replied", Oh! Heh.just bored". An immediate scarlet red blush appeared on her face as she looked away. Slowly Drake smiled pulling him self off the ground and asked a different question," have you ever heard of the old code?". Grace looked back at him and shook her head," no can't say I really have".  
  
  
  
Just then, Geoff and Mansel appeared rushing through the rooms. Geoff held off the side of the wall catching his breath, while Mansel announced," you guys need to be ready". " Why", Grace asked," ready for what?". " remember this morning when I told you and Geoff about the prophecy" Mansel added. Grace nodded. " Well were discussing it over the feast right now, we are needed". While the four of them headed back for the feast, Drake and Grace doddled behind Geoff and Mansel. Curious Grace asked Drake," So what is this old code?". Drake whispered in reply," I'll explain it to you tonight". The four of them had finally reached the doorway where everyone had been eating.  
  
  
  
Silence and slumber had fallen over the kingdom. Osric waited for his guests to arrive. As Osric heaved in silence and in deep thought a black raven glided, landing on the edge of his window delicately. It rapped its beak three times against the cold stone wall and after broke Osric's silent pondering. A few minutes after the doorkeeper knocked a few times awaiting Osric to open the door. Just as Osric barked an order, the doorkeeper bowed showing Osric's guests in. Afterward Osric gave each man a fair greeting and several shackles of gold coins. Each man had been very different in appearance, but had all been taking part in the tournament. Osric walked by them slowly yielding his movements. He studied every weapon and every detail each warrior and barbarian carried with them. " I suppose you are curious as to why I have hired you all", Osric began watching each of the men that stood like statues, yet the movements they made were their eyes following Osric's slow walking. " I have paid you all well enough to keep you satisfied and well in health, what I ask of you is to find an old priest by the name of Martian Orodruin. Find him and Kill him and bring me the gems after the Grand ball has taken place". The leader of the barbarians group spoke up", it shall be done lord Osric, we will assassinate the priest and have the gems too you by the 7th sunset". Osric nodded and walked to the door showing the men out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Geoff, Mansel, Drake and Grace were greeted by father Christoph and Martian Orodruin. Geoff couldn't wait to dig into the food that sat in front of him. After they blessed the food Geoff sunk his teeth into the fresh bread nearly shaking it around like a puppy would a stuffed toy. Grace watched Geoff amused smirking as she tried to hold in her comical laugh. Geoff ate like a hungry crazy wolf. Most of the monks eyed Geoff strangely about his disgusting eating habits. Grace shook her head giving Drake a smirk. At the same time, Drake returned the grin. Mansel sighed in frustration hitting Geoff off the side of the arm. " Ow!", Geoff yelped," Mansel what was that for!". Mansel sighed again", please we are not eating yet". " Oh" Geoff got the idea setting the piece of bread down. After the embarrassing moment had passed, Mansel kindly introduced Drake, Geoff, and Grace to Martian Orodruin. Martian Orodruin began speaking soon after he received everyone's attention.  
  
  
  
" It is a pleasure to have finally meet you all. I come from far away but have heard much over the years about this place. The most recent is of the passing of the two-tailed comet. But of the fact that the introduction of the prophecy was only a warning a real threat is coming and it has only begun.". Orodruin explained the second prophecy, which he called the dragon- stigmata. Everyone at the table seemed to still in fear. " Is there anything that can stop this evil from coming?" Geoff asked trying to keep his voice and movements calm. " There is only one thing" Martian Orodruin replied. " What?" Drake asked curiously. With a hand signal, Orodruin brought the group in a little closer to hear what he had to say. In a low whispering voice Orodruin explained", the ancient dragon souls that have been incased with the four gems are only part of the saving. The one who has the signs of the ancient dragons tattooed on their wrist is the one chosen to help stop this evil. This being was created from the tears of these ancient dragons for so the blood runs through them".  
  
  
  
His voice seemed to haunt them. After many minutes of silence Geoff looked sternly toward Orodruin", where are these gems and how can we be a possible defense to the evil that is coming with out knowing who or what is chosen". Orodruin rose from his seat before he got the chance to reply to Geoff's question. For several minutes, Geoff impatiently waited for an answer but then noticed that Martian Orodruin had his eyes oddly glued to Grace. He slowly walked around the table placing his hand on Grace's shoulder startling her. Alarmed Drake resided from staring at the floor and kept his eye suspiciously on Orodruin. " My dear maiden, please forgive me for asking you this but, where are you from I have never seen clothes like yours before". Before Grace got the chance to answer Geoff interrupted and shouted," from the east!". All the monks in the room spun around looking at Geoff annoyingly. Geoff pressed his lips together turning red with embarrassment." Om yeah." he said looking down and then hushed up. Martian Orodruin grinned at Geoff shaking his head and afterward went with father Christoph into another room.  
  
  
  
The light had fallen and soon the land danced with a combination of shadows and glittering lights defined by natures fire flies that put on a firework show of their own. Constantly the wind would russel over the fields toppling over thin blades of grass as it swept in a humming whisper. Tomorrow had been the big event. Every warrior from far off in different villages would be taking their first skill to test their worthily ness as being part of the Kings realm of knights. That night after everyone at the monastery had fallen into sleep, only two had been awake. Within the old dungeon, few off-white candles danced in shadows of flame off the walls of rough stone. Grace quietly snuck into the old dungeon to meet up with Drake. Drake was to occupied thinking of so many strange events that had taken place. While he thought in silence a rattling, noise startled him. Alarmed he stood up slowly and carried his steps in a slow pace. He reached the corner of one of the rooms and seen a shadow figure limping across the wall heading towards him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as the shadow reached to where he was, Drake immediately snarled thinking it was an intruder. He jumped out in front of Grace who just happened to be that intruder. Surprised Grace threw her arms up and let out a startling gasp. " Grace", Drake shouted surprisingly," I didn't realize it was you". Grace smiled," no hard feelings Drake". " I thought that you were an intruder. Please forgive me I didn't mean to startle you like that", Drake said a little embarrassed. " Its quite alright", Grace replied," I should have called upon you first, instead of sneaking up on you like that". Drake smiled at Grace relieved that she wasn't angry with him. " Are you looking forward to seeing the tournament of skill tomorrow?" Drake asked. Grace nodded," I hear its going to be great. Especially with Geoff being there". Drake smiled walking toward the exit of the old dungeon. " Where are you going?" Grace asked. Drake halted in his steps and turned toward Grace," out side to see the stars". Grace looked to Drake with a bright smile," I'll join you". Drake smiled and turned toward the exit with Grace following behind.  
  
  
  
With the pale moon high in the glittering sky to which the stars dangled in their crying mutiny, a sound of a long thin metal blade cut the dark clear air of silence. The silver clad knight Sir Ronald had been determined to win. Sleep had no effect on him as he continued to fight an invisible opponent. Within the darkness, Osric watched never breaking his stare on Ronald. However, as he watched the thought of the mystic maiden broke into his mind again. He assumed that she would be at the tournament, but needed to know more about her. His thoughts sailed away as he watched Ronald. His eyes followed Ronald's movements and his silver sword and after he gazed to the stars believing, that everyone's destiny had been born from them.  
  
  
  
Far from the monastery, near the hill, Drake sat on the soft grass. His eyes followed the stars in their twinkling. Close behind, Grace climbed the hill, and when she finally reached the top, she flopped down next to Drake catching her breath. Drake lowered his gaze down toward her and gave her a gentle smile. Her eyes seemed to stare at the heavens," their beautiful", Grace said softly. Drake agreed," They are beautiful aren't they". He shifted his body lying down on his side, as Grace carried out a conversation with him. " You know what the stars remind me of?" she asked. " No", Drake replied," what?". Grace smiled", its almost as if someone has taken a hand full of diamonds and scattered them over black velvet". " They do look a lot like that," Drake added. " All my hopes and dreams are hanging from the stars", Grace sighed", now that I'm here, I don't want to go home. This place feels like home to me". At the corner of his eye, Drake studied the sad expression on Graces face. He watched her eyes searching the heavens for something. " You know that star constellation Draco?" she questioned. " Yes I do", Drake said," I know it very well". " Well", Grace continued," where is it I can never seem to find it".  
  
  
  
Drake rolled onto his back next to Grace. " Well I'll show you, " he said. His clawed hand pointed to the stars," see that constellation with all those bright stars?". Grace glared at the sky trying to find where Drake was pointing. " I can't really see where they are". Drake smiled pulling Grace closer beside him until their faces nearly touched. He pointed to the stars once more", just follow where I am pointing". Grace's eyes followed the direction to where his clawed fingers marked the dragon constellation. " I see them!" she said intrigued by the pattern they made. " They call it the dragons heaven", Drake spoke in a soft voice never taking his eyes off the stars. " There's more to it if you would like me to tell you" Drake exclaimed ready to start a story. Grace smiled warmly," tell me?". " well", Drake began", it all started many years ago , there had been a knight Sir Bowen who became friends with a mighty dragon who shared his heart with a dying prince.". While Drake continued to tell Grace about the old story, Geoff and Mansel were peeking around a corner from the monastery.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you think there talking about?" Geoff asked. Mansel shook his head", I'm not sure but I don't think it would be us". A look of jealousy crippled Geoff's features," Mansel wouldn't you say that there getting a little bit to close?". Mansel shrugged", why would you say that Geoff?". Geoff sighed," I don't know it just feels like Grace is taking Drake away from me or Drake ignoring me and spending more time with her". " I mean look at them!" Geoff pointed in frustration", there practically Siamese twins just by the way their snuggling so close together like that". Mansel said nothing for the moment while he watched Drake and Grace. Mansel knew Geoff had been right but had been carrying his jealousy a little bit to far. Then a haunting thought came to him," Geoff?" Mansel asked. Geoff sighed," what". " Did Drake ever tell you where Grace was from?". Puzzled Geoff replied," no, he just told me that he saved her from a bunch of knights who were chasing her why do you ask?". Mansel shook his head," just a thought", he paused", but do you remember what Martian Orodruin told us about the prophecy Dragon-Stigmata?". Geoff nodded, Mansel continued" I have a strange feeling that Grace plays a big part in it".  
  
  
  
" You can't be serious!" Geoff laughed. " Yes serious!" Mansel said harshly", we can't be sure yet but we can't assume too much". Geoff stared blankly at Mansel. " I'm going to get some sleep I suggest you do the same, it's going to be a long day tomorrow". Mansel left folding his hood over his head and left in the darkness of the monastery. The sun rose into the morning sky. Everyone through out the kingdom had awoken to a brand new day of skill and entertainment. The morning had started with a gigantic festival and parade as everyone had been invited to enjoy and take part in the excitement. Through out most of the morning, many gathered by the market place to buy all sorts of items that had been traded from all over different parts of the land and farther beyond in different countries. There had also been plays and shows that broke out through out the kingdom to keep every one occupied.  
  
  
  
Back at the monastery, all the monks prepared for a gathering. Only one monk decided to leave the gathering of the monastery and plummeted the streets of the town and market place to find Geoff. Once Mansel had found Geoff, he talked with him about the tournament. Geoff had been to distracted with what everything Mansel had said and disappeared into the crowd of people passing by. Mansel shook his head rejoining the monks at the monastery in the gathering. Somewhere out side the monastery, Drake waited patiently for Grace. When Grace arrived Drake asked", how was your sleep". Grace stretched her fingers high to the sky as they would go," I slept well you?"". very well" Drake smiled, " would you like to go flying?" he asked. " With out Geoff?" Grace questioned. Drake smiled", he's preparing for the tournament this afternoon". " Well okay then" Grace said with a giant smile.  
  
they would go," I slept well you?"". very well" Drake smiled, " would you like to go flying?" he asked. " With out Geoff?" Grace questioned. Drake smiled", he's preparing for the tournament this afternoon". " Well okay then" Grace said with a giant smile.  
  
  
  
The King sat dully within the throne room waiting for the long afternoon to pass and longed for the evening to come. The young knight Sir Ronald along with many other knights boasted to the ladies in the court about how many adventures they were on. Sir Ronald himself exaggerated about some. During that time, Geoff arrived bringing a bunch of gifts to the king. The king had been surprised and remained speechless as he watched Geoff smile then turn to join in with the crowd of lords and ladies in conversation. Sir Ronald glared at Geoff with a jealous look over his princely features. " He's only giving the king gifts so he can win the tournament ", Ronald scowled to the other knights. Geoff bumped into some of the ladies apologizing as he passed by. Then Ronald approached him with a greeting slap on the back. Geoff's eyes bulged abit from him as he resigned from grunting in front of the ladies. Geoff turned slowly toward Ronald. A chiseled smile curved on Ronald's face", I hear you have natural skill with the sword, perhaps you would enjoy trying me in a round tonight at the tournament". Geoff could not refuse the challenge, since he already knew that if he refused he'd make a fool of himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheepishly Geoff replied," sure I'll challenge you, I'd be most honored to". " I'll be looking forward to seeing you lose stable boy", Ronald laughed as he patted Geoff on the shoulder, cringing a little then left Geoff. High in the blue dale sky, the shadow of a magnificent form glided in shear grace across the sky. His wings seemed to swipe the air cutting through it like a knights sword in battle. As he flew above the canopy of deciduous forest Drake angled over to a clearing of fields and beyond. Later he came toward the mountains and soon the ocean that Grace had mentioned earlier. Grace had enjoyed the scenery just as much as she enjoyed flying with out happening to hang off the side of Geoff like she had last time. After awhile Drake had reached the shoreline along the coast where Grace had wanted to go and explore the day before.  
  
  
  
He drifted lightly letting the wind sail over and beneath his wings, which carried him down toward a rocky area, then took a safe landing upon the rocks letting Grace hop off his back. " That was wonderful!" Grace shouted against the roar of the oceans waves. Drake registered a fixed smile over his young features. And after he took a rest on the cliff like rocks. Grace hopped the stones and rocks until she planted her feet in the soft beachy sands. Her eyes sparkled, looking over the ocean, shore, and sky distant from it. Her feet hurried her over to the wet sands and into the cotton white waves of salty seawater, washing the edge of the beach and would roll away leaving the smooth wet sand flawless. 


	9. The tournement

Slowly Grace walked along the salty shores. The tide moved in washing her feet with the cold salts of the ocean. From the rocks, Drake watched Grace for a long time, his eyes never leaving her. A complexity of thoughts had entered his mind, it was like thinking a million of thoughts at once, all thoughts intersecting and diverging and twisting around each other in a matrix of creative logic. The prophecy of the Dragon-Stigmata haunted Drakes soul. He wondered who Martian Orodruin was talking about when he had mentioned a chosen one to save the land from a terrible evil that was coming. His thoughts seemed to unfold as he came to a theory of realization. He focused more towards Grace wondering if she could have been the chosen one to the Dragon-stigmata.  
  
  
  
Drake caught Graces blue-green eyes staring back at him. Her rosy painted lips registered a slow sweet smile toward him, Drake reacted nervously fixing a smile back but some how couldn't take his eyes off Grace. He watched as she took her steps delicately through the light ocean tide, her porcelain face was washed with predawn ocean mist and her evening lit cheeks were framed with white blond cherubic curls. Drake couldn't recall how long he had been staring at her. But he knew his emotions he had carried for her spanned Longley, just like a deep blue ocean of hidden secrets. The late afternoon sun was beginning to fall over the nightshade horizon of the moving tide. Drake emerged slightly from the rocks he was perched on. He rose stretching his enormous span of wings across from him and leaped off the rocks gliding safely toward Grace with a smooth landing.  
  
  
  
" Having fun?" Grace asked peering up at Drake. Drake flipped his wings back," yes" he responded looking over the brisk ocean then returned his gaze toward Grace," we should head back the tournament will be starting very shortly". Grace nodded," well then what do you think". Drake released his wings from their stiffening fold. " Shall we" he asked, offering Grace to climb aboard. " Lets go I want to see Geoff win" Grace said with much excitement in her voice. As soon as Grace was safely seated, Drake took off back to the castle just in time for the tournament.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An orcastra of music sailed about the audience with in the theater of the ring. The clash of arms, shouts and cries of encouragement announced every knight and warriors arrival at the weapons hall. Martian Orodruin and Mansel had met up with Grace and Drake who, had just shortly arrived, while knights and warriors had been battling in competition against each other. Geoff and a heavy set man were at the center of the ring of warriors, sparring with a matched pair of dull edged two handed swords. Drake made his way with Orodruin, Mansel, and Grace to the side of the ring amongst the crowd of lords and ladies and watched the two fighters spin a web of steel with their heavy blades. Both knights were skilled, the big swords man stronger and Geoff the faster of his opponent.  
  
  
  
They continued the fray of the two. Sir Ronald near the group of four fighters next to Drake a few feet away shouted", don't let him beat you, he's only a stable boy, a half pine weakling!". Some of the knights around him laughed in agreement. Beside Drake, Graces expression scowled as she slowly approached Ronald. She grabbed his attention, others following behind her. Ronald slightly inclined his head toward her. He noticed Graces determination to interrupt him first. Her eyes seemed to pierce his, like shard of cold ice, looking at him straight serious in the face. " Perhaps you would like to cross blades with him yourself, unless you're to chicken to". " Chicken?" Ronald replied with a knitted brow over his princely features.  
  
  
  
Orodruin held up an inclining finger adding," I will wager Geoff out last your champion yonder Ronald". " I need no champion old man!" Ronald said with a slight sneer", I am Sir Ronald a knight with the old code and I say he falls". " A hundred gold pieces on it Sir Ronald?" inquired a silver clad knight next to him lifting a heavy purse. " Done!" shouted Ronald confidently. Grace shook her head turning toward Drake and the others", who does this guy think he is? I swear". Drake looked at Grace with a gentle smile", do not worry he is sure to be quite the challenge, but Geoff has a few tricks up his sleeve". Grace smiled at Drake as they turned their attention back to the battle. Ronald slightly peered over at Grace who stood with the monk. Priest and the Dragon. His thoughts scrambled, wondering who she was and where she came from, he pondered if she had been the mystic maiden that was rumored about the kingdom. She had to be! He thought, what else would explain the 21st century clothing she wore and the nicely combed hair not to mention the silver chain pendant of diamonds and two dragons holding an ocean blue heart ruby around it.  
  
  
  
Only king's and Queens of noble birth wore such riches as the one Grace had laced over her neck, perhaps she was a princess? Ronald thought then dismissed the subject concentrating on the finished fight in the ring. Geoff's opponent was moving with less precision, his agility kept him from striking any continuing blows during their long set of exchanging with complicated combination of moves, which brought a gasp of admiration from the crowd. Geoff beat down the warrior of Grondar and struck the heavy blade from his hands. The fallen warrior bowed his head and said", I yield". Geoff bent down and retrieved his sword, handing it back to the warrior", it was an accident sir, I saw you slip upon the sticks on the floor and struck my blow before you could recover". Geoff bowed," my apologies for striking such an unfair blow". Grondar grinned", no shame in losing to a knight like yourself, perhaps you will partner with me in a malice tomorrow?" he asked. Geoff answered in equal courtesy", the honor would be mine to fight with you, shield to shield sir". Grondar nodded his agreement and they clasped forearms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ronald held out his hand toward the silver clad knight who had bet on the challenge. The knight gaped as if in surprise and said," he admitted that he cheated, I'll not pay off such a wager", he then turned to go. Ronald turned and grabbed the knight's arm firmly. He stopped the knight with a look,' you owe me an apology and a hundred gold pieces of calling me a lair!". Geoff waltzed up to both the knights breaking the fight by grabbing Ronald's arm. " Hey let him go he owes you nothing. Ronald struck down on Geoff's hand and spat out", don't lay a hand on me peasant!". He released the other knight letting him go as he turned towards Geoff," perhaps I should challenge you to a match stable boy, a duel to the death!". Geoff pushed Ronald", bring it on all high and mighty". Ronald clenched an angry fist, and then struck Geoff in the face and to the ground. Drake at the same time felt the blow, and at the same time registered a snarl reclining a bit in pain, Geoff glared looking up at Ronald that spat at him," humph! I have no chivalry to be wasting my time with a weakling peasant".  
  
  
  
Out of the sudden spur of the moment Grace walked up to Ronald cursing," you know what! Your nothing but a cheap prick, pigheaded tough guy who thinks he can tell everyone what to do and where to go!'. " Oh is that so?", Ronald declared looking down at Grace," perhaps you would like to join your peasant friend". He then grabbed her by the arm ready to strike a blow, when a booming voice shouted, " stop this at once". Osric walked over to the conflict and as he did Grace hurled a punch at Ronald giving him a bloody lip. Ronald flinched back glaring at Grace,' on that does it!' he murmured, whipping the blood from his lip and began walking toward Grace with heavy steps. Just as he did, Osric stepped in.  
  
  
  
Ronald stopped in his tracks gaped and taken by surprise. Calmly Osric added," strike this lady and I assure you your punishment will not be that pleasant". Grace blinked in surprise as Osric turned toward her with a wink, and then turned back to Ronald. " How about a fair deal I challenge you to a match for striking one of my knights and if you win then your punishment will be called off, if I win however then there will be no changes". Osric grinned holding out a hand toward Ronald", do we have a deal?". Ronald decided to accept his challenge and chose broad swords as weapons for the duel. He then strode angrily to the center of the ring awaiting Osric, who helped Geoff off the ground. Afterward he took a few steps toward Grace, as he came forward he inclined his head in a gesturely nod, taking her hand and placed a red rose within her fingers. Grace quaintly plenched her hand from him, as he stared at her then turned and walked to the center of the ring where Ronald stood awaiting his challenge.  
  
  
  
Geoff leaned on the hilt of his two-handed sword and watched the proceedings with interest. The match was with sword and shield. Ronald roared and took offensive, immediately, his arm churned out blow after blow, but Osric was full of surprises. Ronald was discovering that very fact, much to his concentration. He had expected an easy victory over his opponent, but Osric fought like a demon. He had not even broken a sweat yet, and Ronald was breathing heavily getting careless. With a frustrating growl, he threw his shield at Osric's head and tried to cut him low. Osric instead of ducking out of the way, and becoming easy meat for Ronald's sword, cut the whirling shield in twain; the two halves falling to either side. There was a sudden hush in the crowd. A shock of disbelief and silent fear chilled through the windows of everyone's soul.  
  
  
  
One step took the point of his silver blade to the throat of his suddenly shocked foe. " I yield the point!" stammered Ronald quickly, " I apologize for my foolish words and take back everything that has happened here" He dropped his sword. Osric grinned, nodded his acceptance of the apology, and lowered his blade. The crowd was hushed in awe, staring at the remains of Ronald's shield. Grace raised her brow at the strange supernatural event, as did Drake, Geoff, and Mansel including Martian Orodruin who thought it to be more strange than amazing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The knight Grondar took up a sword and began to beat it upon his shield with it the other knights followed suit as a salute usually reserved for the performance of a master of art. The king shouted and cheered from his royal seat of the theater as Osric bowed to the crowd placing his sword and shield back into the hilt of the weaponry, and walked from the ring letting the next to knights have the skill to practice yet another challenge. From a distance, Grace watched Osric walk off into the shadows and disappear into the darkness. Something about the duel he had with Ronald had been strange. She noticed the dark red blood rose spinned within her fingers and with it a tea dyed colored paper with the note attached. Like a miniature scroll, she opened it and read the questioning reply. Dinner? Geoff placed a heavy hand on her shoulder leaning over looking on at the note," what's that?". Grace looked at Geoff as if he had grown a third eye," just a rose with a note inviting me to dinner from that knight". Geoff shrugged then turned away starting a conversation with another knight. 


	10. Meeting the mystic Maiden

Late that evening after Drake, Mansel and Orodruin headed back to the monastery, the tournament continued to go on and at a pause of the moment the King had announced a feast with the winners to celebrate in honor of their skilled performances. Quietly Grace left the monastery with out anyone knowing. She had left to have dinner with a complete stranger. Yet, Grace had been determined to find out why this stranger had invited her. At the castle Osric waited for his guest finally he would get the chance to meet this mystic maiden. The servant at the door broke the silence of the candle lit room with three slow knocks. Osric came to answer when the servant exclaimed;" you have a visitor". Osric nodded in reply allowing the servant to leave and as he left, there Grace was standing outside the door. " Please come in," Osric said with an open hand welcoming Grace into the room. Grace slowly stepped inside getting a good look around the place. The room had been neatly organized, just like some ones work office but in a medieval sort of way.  
  
  
  
Grace took a bit of comfort in her new environment but still felt something wasn't right. Osric slowly closed the door behind her and when he did, Grace shifted her head slightly, hearing the door rattle outside the echoing hall with no one around. " You seem to be the silent type," Osric said meeting her face. " My apologies I haven't fully introduced myself" Osric said taking Graces hand and placed a polite kiss upon it. " I am lord Osric chief advisor to the king and you my lady?" he asked. Grace took a moment to reply then hesitantly said", Grace". Osric registered a light smile", Grace? Such a wonderful name for a girl such as yourself, indeed the name Grace was also a thought that changed the world". Grace said nothing except showing a faint smile over her angel features. Osric walked toward a table with luxurious table settings. He pulled out a chair for Grace inviting her to join him.  
  
  
  
For several minutes, they seemed to say nothing to each other. Grace stared at the vase of red roses and next to them a light crimson flame danced off the wick of a black candle. Osric watched Grace making eye contact with her. " So tell me Grace did you enjoy the tournament?" Osric asked starting conversation with her. Grace nodded taking a tiny sip of white wine that was on the table next to her. " It was very interesting" Grace replied. " I have one question to ask you" Grace questioned. "What would that be?" Osric asked. Grace continued," when you went to the ring to challenge that knight Sir Ronald, how did you manage to cut his shield in two like that?". Osric grinned", I'm not sure". Osric knew now for sure that Grace was the mystic maiden, yet he wanted to know more about her. At that moment Osric crossed an alarming question," Grace, dear heart, tell me why did you come here this evening?". Grace answered," you invited me here.so I came". " You seem to be very popular around our kingdom" Osric smirked once again. Grace gave Osric a puzzling look," really?". " Indeed", Osric spoke in a whispering almost raspy voice," I assume you're the girl our knights found in our land a few weeks ago". A pale look grieved over Grace's face that's when she became cautious of Osric.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" They have said so much about you, many have found out and the king he wants to meet you" Osric added. " He does?" Grace asked. Osric slowly reached across the table and placed a red rose in front of Grace. " Where are you from and how did you manage to get into our kingdom?" Osric asked. At that moment, Grace was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She rose from her seat just about to leave and said", I must go now.thank you for having me here but I must get back to the monastery". Just as she was leaving Osric stepped in front of her. " So soon?" he asked. " I have not got the chance to get to know you". He stepped a little closer to Grace backing her up against the table. Grace looked around for a way to flee but there weren't many options for her. He had trapped her. " You know", he paused leaning over her shoulder and whispered by her ear," I have this unknown attraction towards you". Graces eyes met his for a moment and they stared at each other accusingly. " I'm sorry to disappoint you but I must leave" Grace said sullenly. Osric pulled a red rose from behind him and delicately caressed Graces porcelain features with it" I insist stay".  
  
  
  
Grace felt like calling out for help, and just as she was about to leave and force him out of the way, she felt Osric grab both of her arms firmly. She looked up at him shockingly and speechless with nowhere to run. His face reached towards hers and as he dipped her back, he placed a kiss on her angelic lips, slowing it as the minutes passed. From Osric's window, the wind changed direction gusting within his quarters and blew the candle light out. Moments after Osric slowly broke the kiss and moved away. Grace glared at him a little as the color in her eyes faded and then she brushed by him walking away. And just as she left, Osric released his grip from her reaching toward her as she walked to the door. Quietly Grace opened the door looking back at Osric then left. " By all the stars in heaven.what are you?" Osric questioned finding a trail of feathers leading towards the door.  
  
  
  
Grace returned to the monastery. Drake appeared around a corner startling her, " Grace", he said almost acting in surprise. " Heh.hi Drake", Grace said nervously. Drake tilted his head toward her he could tell something was wrong but said nothing instead he asked," everything alright". " Everything's fine!" Grace said a little perky. Drake gave her a funny look", well it's getting late". Grace nodded," your right". Later that night Grace confessed to Drake about what happened between her and Osric. With a worried look Drake asked," do you believe that Osric would really set you up?". Grace shook her head looking blankly at the floor," I'm not sure really what to believe.there's more to it than that he tried to seduce me, why I'm not sure I guess he just wanted to find out who I was. And when he started asking me all these weird questions I had a bad feeling of distrust". Drake pondered for a moment inclining a clawed finger toward his chin, then gestured with a hand looking back toward Grace," trust me on this, be careful Grace, going off with strangers is relatively not a good thing".  
  
  
  
" Why do you say that Drake?" Grace asked. " Some how I don't have a good feeling about Osric, we all noticed the supernatural event that took place at the tournament and there must be a rational explanation for it. Just be careful if he happens to get near you". Grace nodded smiling warmly at Drake, just then a loud chattering noise came from the door. Grace stumbled to her feet, nosily and half drunk Geoff appeared wobbling and stumbling in toward Drake and Grace. Grace and Drake looked at each other in a funny way then back at Geoff. Grace could help but laugh at Geoff. His boyish looks and strangely hair made her laugh in stitches not to mention he was half drunk. Geoff tried to maintain balance then held up a finger," the king.announced something at the feast", he thought for a moment hiccupping", oh yeah! Now I know! He is inviting us to the um.imperial ball bring costumes". Graces face lit up," that's great news". Drake looked at her registering a smile. Geoff walked wobbly up the step to Drakes room he started howling his head off. Just then, Mansel appeared looking quite stressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Geoff!" Mansel asked. " Yes!" Geoff said looking at Mansel drunkly. Mansel sighed," would you mind keeping it down every one is trying to get to sleep around here!". " sure thing" Geoff replied, passing out on the mountain of pillows next to Drake. 


	11. A Dance to the stars

The next day was another big event as any; it would be later in the evening when the decorative lights and cheers were celebrated through out the castle. It had been an early sunrise for everyone at the castle, servants rushed about all morning preparing food and delightful deserts for the imperial ball. Others rushed about preparing props and evening setting to the castle for the ball. At the monastery, Geoff awoke with a cutting irritating hangover. It took a moment for him to pull himself together, but when he did, he managed to immediately get up.  
  
  
  
" Grace! Drake!" he shouted looking around for them. Mansel came by to collect any items that had been lying around the old dungeon. " Mansel!" Geoff yelled startling him. " What is it Geoff?". " Have you seen Drake or Grace around?" he asked. Mansel gave Geoff a funny look", of course they're outside talking with each their why?". " Thanks Mansel!" Geoff said rushing out of the monastery. Out side on the hill, Geoff caught up with Drake and Grace who had just returned from a morning flight. Geoff stumbled up the hill out of breath. " Hey Geoff" Grace smiled. " Hey" Geoff replied catching his breath", I was going to tell you both something". " Geoff we know the imperial ball" Drake said taking a bit of a rest from the flight. " How do you know?" Geoff asked. Grace burst out in hysteric laughter," you told us about it last night Geoff when you were drunk coming back from the feast at the castle. Don't you remember".  
  
  
  
" Oh yeah!" Geoff smirked hitting his hand off his head. " There are a couple of things we need to find". " What's that?" Drake asked. " Costumes!" Geoff said holding up his finger, " and I know exactly where to get them". Drake looked at Grace with a puzzled look. Grace shrugged as they both headed into the monastery. At the castle and in the west sector of a lone tower, Osric sat in his quarters pondering frequently about last night's dinner. He shook his head regretting his actions he proposed towards Grace. A strange emotion he felt towards her and no other left his mind racing with a hundred thoughts. Boredly he thumbed a dove white feather within his fingers unsure of how the feathers ended up on the floor after Grace had left. " This is truly beyond belief" he rated back silently. He advanced in a new thought, the imperial ball was this evening, and if Grace were attending, his plans would carry out more greatly than ever. He sat back with a cackled look on his face releasing the long dove white feather to the wind that blew in from his window.  
  
  
  
That evening most souls gathered at the Castle attending the imperial ball. At the monastery, Geoff tumbled into the old dungeon to see if both Drake and Grace were ready. He approached the two dressed as a prince in a white costume. His hair was creased back in a wealthy way and a shiny silver blade decorated in gold was at his side. " Is that what your wearing?" Geoff asked with a raised brow looking over her casual clothes in disagreement. Grace broke conversation with Drake looking over at Geoff. In remorse she replied", well pretty much I really don't have a choice". Geoff looked toward Drake, catching his attention. They both grinned at each other. Geoff cleared his throat," well would you do the honors Drake?" Geoff asked. " Of course" Drake said turning toward Grace. " We have a surprise for you but you need to close your eyes first". Grace smiled at Drake nodded then closed her eyes. Minutes later Geoff came back with the surprise. Drake took the surprise and held it just near Grace," you may open your eyes now". Grace opened her eyes gasping," Wow I don't know how to thank you guys", she said with a bright smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled looking over the silky white dress that was decorated in diamonds and riches and had been embroided in transparent satin. Geoff stood beside Drake; a smile both crossed their faces watching Grace fit the gown towards her body. " There's also another surprise that goes with it but, Drake will give it to you a bit later. I have to leave" Geoff said walking down the old stairs from Drake's room. " I'll catch you two at the ball" " see you Geoff" Drake said then after turned toward Grace. Grace's eyes sparkled as bright as the crystal white diamonds had on the gown. " Om is there perhaps a place a lady could change". Drake blushed and pointed behind the wall where Geoff once hid when Mansel once came to tell Drake sad news about friar peters passing. Minutes had gone by and soon Grace stepped out from the corner of the wall throwing her regular clothes on the mountain of pillows.  
  
  
  
Drake turned toward Grace his features smiled brightly", you look wonderful". " Thank you" Grace said giving Drake a shinning smile back. " So what's this other surprise Geoff was talking about?" she asked curiously. At that moment, Drake handed her a pair of satiny silver-white glittering pair of costume wings. " This is what I believe to be it" Drake smiled. After Grace had been dressed up like a Christmas angel, but infact her costume had been that of a dragon, Drake looked over her angelic features pondering", no this can't be right". " What?" Grace asked. " I know", Drake snapped with an idea," there's something missing ". " And that would be?" Grace questioned. " We have got to do something with your hair, it looks to much like Geoff's". Grace laughed and soon her laughter died, as she grew serious. " Drake." she asked. " Yes?" he answered wondering what was bothering her. " What if something goes wrong tonight." Grace paused, letting Drake pin up the curls in her hair adding various silver jewels in it and after carefully placed white roses in her hair. " What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
  
  
" I fear that I might stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Sure by wearing this princess dress I can fit in with the world and fool people, but I can't fool my heart and who I am, I'm lot different from those people". " Don't worry Grace", Drake paused adding the final touches to her hair", I know how you feel; the best thing to do is just breathe and know that it will all work out. I'll meet you at the ball and if anything should go wrong I'll be there for you". Grace had given off a faint smile knowing for the first time in her life she was never alone.  
  
  
  
It had been a beautiful night. Parties' rose with dancing and laughing and fireworks went off in the distant sky, over the highest towers of the castle. It had been pure joy, as things were becoming more of a dream with each awakening day. There were many people at the ball. In addition, many had different exotic and unique costumes, but only guests that were wealthy and had connections with nobles and royalty were invited. In the center of the court was a statue Dragon spilling its waters into the fountain. Near it, tables sat dressed in fine linen on them, an abundance of refreshments from wine, scotch and ale other beverages had remained untouched. There were mountains of food, from baked goods roasts, to fourteen kinds of cheese to all the fruit anyone could possibly eat. From one side of the court musicians entertained their instruments with undying songs. They played angelic harps to flutes and bandgo's with the beating of their drums. Many people had danced under the dimming lights, that flickered from the off white candles of chandeliers on the painted walls around the massive throne room. Above the court of the open ceiling, the sky dazzled with stars. However, the brightest of them all, shone the constellation Draco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Drinks were on the court, spilling holy wine into palliated Champaign glasses. The everyday dullness had begun to breathe, as they'd remember the incredible lightness of living. Drake sat awaiting Grace to show. Geoff appeared next to him," so Drake, when is this moonlight Dragon fair suppose to arrive". " Very soon Geoff very soon" Drake said with a softened voice. Geoff looked at Drake silently noticing his eyes had never been taken off the doors of the court. More guests arrived and soon behind them, Grace appeared at the gates of the court. She looked more dressed up more than the wealthiest ladies in the court had been; yet, she had been as fragile as a dove. Her white silken gown glittered under the pale lights reflecting diamonds and jewelry in her hair, to the satiny Dragon wings that fitted perfectly on the back of her dress. So many eyes turned to see the angel in white.  
  
  
  
As nervous as Grace was she never plenched. Her heart had been driven into her throat as she whispered", just breathe.". She carried her feet delicately down the steps at the gates of the court. Drake stood from the remote spot he rested; his eyes stared at the dazzling dragon fair before him making him perspire with admiration and reverence. Grace looked curelessly for Drake in the crowd of people. Speechless Geoff watched Grace with a gaped look on his face. " Wow" he said continuing to stare endlessly at her. " Drake" Grace shouted hurrying toward him with a bright smile. " Grace", Drake said in a gentle voice", you look wonderful". " Thank you" Grace said her smile slowly sweetening.  
  
  
  
As the night slowly passed, Drake and Grace conversed between each other sharing stories and common thoughts. Geoff came back from the banquet table returning with some crafted baked goods. Then accidentally he bumped into Ronald. A pale look shimmered over Geoff's face. Ronald grinned," Why hello stable boy, sorry I didn't get the chance to duel with you yesterday how are the baked goods". " there fine" Geoff snapped. " I must thank you friend for scarring my lip.where is she?" Ronald asked. Geoff looked at Ronald with a hardened expression." that's really none of your business". " Oh really", Ronald asked with a sly smirk", pity she had to stick up for you when you couldn't handle your own affairs". Speechless and raging back silent anger Geoff ignored him and strolled over to Grace and Drake, carrying the baked goods he had with him.  
  
  
  
Ronald watched Geoff a few feet away, when his own eyes caught Grace. His plans for ruining Geoff's night at the ball were drowned by a new thought. Ronald couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Grace; she looked more like a princess than ever before, making him believe that she was. Drake sat watching other people dance as the next song started. " Do you like the baked goods?" Geoff asked Grace. Grace nodded in reply finishing the last bite, of what seemed to be a sprinkled doughnut. Geoff smiled at Grace, then at the spur of the moment got down on one knee taking her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it," milady may I have this dance with a dragon fair such as yourself". Geoff registered an adoring smile on his boyish features. Grace smiled", you may". Geoff rose to his feet and escorted Grace to the center of the court. 


	12. Horrifying Discovery

Drake watched them for several minutes, watching the way both of them delicately tangled, dancing close, then Geoff would spin Grace around letting the linen lace from her dress flow freely in the air, pulling her back, swaying in so many movements across the tavern floor. Yet the whole time they danced, Graces eyes would meet Drake's never leaving his gentle stare. Drake sighed lightly wishing he were Geoff at that moment. As the music coiled in its last melody Geoff met with Graces face, meeting with her sparkling eyes. He smiled faintly at her feeling an emotion that Drake felt toward Grace since Drake gave half his heart to Geoff in order for him to live. It almost was as if feeling Drakes pain. Geoff knew that Drake was upset about something but was clueless to know what it was. After the dance, Geoff and Grace walked back over toward Drake. " You dance like an angel" Geoff smiled. " Thank you" replied Grace smiling back. Ronald was fuming with anger and jealousy of the fact that Geoff managed to dance with Grace, without any hesitation.  
  
  
  
Why did he manage to have all the luck and fame! Ronald thought as the next dance began more slowly than the last. Ronald decided to make Geoff feel the same jealousy and anger. He approached the three slowly interrupting on their conversation. Ronald attempted the same approach Geoff did when asking Grace to dance. As he was just about to ask her to dance, a stranger in a mask dressed in a dark costume appeared by the four. The stranger took Grace by the hand with out saying a word and led her away from Geoff, Drake, and Ronald, disappearing into the dancing crowd.  
  
  
  
For a time, both were seen but as soon as Drake, Geoff, and Ronald were distracted, they lost sight of Grace and the tall stranger who lured her away. Ronald sneered," who was that man". He pondered walking away from Geoff and Drake who were searching for Grace in the crowd of couples. The music swayed slowly filtering the air in a love added sorrow surd. Grace was curious to know who the stranger was. But couldn't tell under a mask that was hiding his features. As they danced, Grace stared at the tavern floor, the stranger danced rather close to her caressing his breath on her shoulder, which made Grace feel a little nervous. The dance ended, the stranger lifted the mask revealing himself to her. Surprised Grace stared seeing the stranger who danced so well was Osric right before her eyes. " I must say I would have never recognized you before if I hadn't found you with Geoff and Drake", he added. Grace smiled a little still unsure of what to say. " Grace my dear, may I comment on how beautiful you look tonight?". " Thank you" Grace smiled.  
  
  
  
A new dance started right after the last, with a more hurried melody carrying more swarms of people with it. It became difficult more now for Drake and Geoff to find Grace. " I should head back to Geoff and Drake" Grace said. " You've been with them most of the night why not take a look around, the king has still been meaning to meet you and I could give you a tour of the castle," Osric offered escorting Grace from the lived dance. Grace thought for a moment and after all, he had been right. She had spent most of the evening with Geoff and Drake. Delighted Grace replied", I would be honored to meet your king". Osric nodded then lead Grace toward the open court where the king sat proudly on his throne. Osric approached him and bowed, then introduced Grace before him. Grace approached the king bowing in respect showing a lightened smile. After she introduced herself, the king was pleased to finally meet the mystic maiden, knowing now that her name had been Grace.  
  
  
  
Afterward he dismissed her and Osric back to the dance. Osric walked along side Grace as they reached the banquet table, he grabbed two wine glasses setting them down, then poured wine into them. " Would you care for a beverage?" holding the glass toward Grace. " Thank you" Grace said taking the glass from his hand. " So dear heart" Osric said starting conversation", what is the costume you wear, it looks stunning".  
  
" Well Drake and Geoff call it dragon-fair " Grace replied. Osric smirked," indeed it suits you, but why be a dragon". Grace shook her head", I'm not sure". " Would you care if I show you around?. There is a place where you can see the stars better than here" he asked. " Sure" Grace answered nervously.  
  
  
  
" Drake any luck finding Grace?" Geoff asked. " No I'm afraid not" Drake worried. Geoff looked around the crowd", well we should keep looking" Drake nodded then afterward continued to look for Grace. Osric had shown Grace parts of the castle; he took her to a wide-open balcony, where the night's skies sailed forever. Grace took her steps slowly toward the balcony looking over the edge seeing part of the mountain side the castle had been built on, with jagged cliffs and further down forests and towns leading into the village.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You have made yourself very popular here, with out being seen so I hear" Osric said just behind her. " Really" Grace said staring at the stars," I would have never known". " Which constellation are you looking at?" Osric asked. Grace said nothing for a moment then answered," Draco, the dragon". A certain sadness seemed to dwell with in her soul remembering the old story Drake had told her. " It's the most fascinating constellation. Don't you agree?" Osric said his voice softening as he turned toward her. Grace met his dark eyes yet they may have seemed to carry a dark nature; they had a beautiful shade of blue but were eyes that could never break a stare haunting anyone's soul with one look. His hair was dark fashionably creased in jet-black wavy curls that tinted when the moons gaze reflected off his dark silver highlights.  
  
  
  
" It is the dragons heaven" Grace replied, a white blonde cherubic curl stringing over her fragile features. Osric hesitated to tell her something but took her hand and placed a tender kiss on the back of it. He then stared into her eyes then registered a warm smile. Something about Grace seemed to astound Osric. Perhaps it was the way she dazzled; yet, strangely the emotion he had shown towards her was only an act and was beginning to take control of him. Never before had he acted with his heart, nor felt this way with anyone. For a time he had forgotten his plans of taking over the kingdom, until he remembered the dove white feathers, the night he invited Grace for dinner. That's when the thought of the dragon-stigmata had come to him. He had been after the gems of the dragon elemental souls and longed to know who had them.  
  
  
  
He had also been determined to find out who the chosen one was. The only way he would know was to identify the ancient dragon tattoo's with the signs of their life force on the chosen one's wrist. " It's getting late " Grace said turning away from the balcony and into the darkness of the castle. She hurried her steps worrying that Geoff and Drake might have left. Just as Grace carried forward to the court of the castle, Osric caught up with her stopping her for a moment and took a hold of her left arm turning it over just a bit. Grace gave him a strange look. He distracted her slightly noticing a most shocking sight. Just as his gaze met hers, he turned his head eastward acting as if he heard something. Once Grace was distracted, His gaze turned toward her wrist. Faintly he noticed a tattoo on her wrist and as she looked back at him. His gaze quickly met hers. " Please", he insisted", let me escort you back". Grace nodded, and the both of them carried onward toward the castle court.  
  
  
  
Geoff came to meet Drake frustrated and worried. " Drake I've searched everywhere for her no luck", Geoff sighed, then noticed Mansel arrive but without costume. He ran towards him shouting", Mansel! Have you seen Grace". With a puzzling look Mansel replied," I thought she was with you two". Geoff shook his head," well she was but took off with a stranger and is now nowhere to be seen, I just wanted to know if by chance she left back to the monastery". Mansel shook his head;" no I'm sorry Geoff I have not seen her". Just then, Geoff and Drake bent their heads to one of the rooms in the castle noticing Grace with Osric. Ronald unexpectingly appeared behind Mansel murmuring something about Osric. As Osric caught a glimpse of Geoff and Drake, an evil glint flickered in his eyes like a rage of fire.  
  
  
  
His gaze easily passed them as he stopped and paused for a moment staring at Grace. Shockingly he noticed a trail of white feathers, feathers that were whiter than the snow on a ravens back, leading from the room from when they entered the court. Grace found Geoff and Drake and her smile brightened. Osric paced behind her looking at the satiny dragon wings on her costume. He looked carefully, peering through the satin as his steps proceeded in slow movement. Then he noticed something that made him silently gasp. Grace hurried toward Geoff and Drake not recognizing Osric was just behind her. Ronald watched Osric oddly and with suspicion. His head turned towards Geoff who was talking with Grace and that made him extremely jealous. Mansel chewed on baked goods, While Drake stepped into Geoff's and Graces conversation," Grace are you alright?". Grace smiled at Drake stars dancing in her eyes," yes I'm alright I suppose I should have told you where I was before running off like that". Geoff smiled giving her a playful nudge", well the main thing is we found you".  
  
  
  
Grace winced from the playfully nudge on the shoulder then hurried her features into a smile. No one seemed to notice her wince except for Ronald. He had a steady eye for observation and wondered what was bothering her. Just as the next dance was about to start, Ronald bumped forcefully pass Mansel making him drop his baked goods and carried toward Grace shoving Geoff out of the way. Grace looked at Ronald tiredly. Drake sighed and felt sympathy towards Grace who was practically tormented and mauled by all the knights or at least Geoff, Ronald and the stranger. It was like they all wanted to dance with her at once and if they couldn't conflict, would arise. Grace was screaming on the inside thirsting to get away from the dancing. Just as Ronald took Graces hand and was about to place a polite kiss on it, Osric stepped in Ronald's place staring at him in an evil way.  
  
  
  
Geoff, Mansel, and Drake had watched expecting swords to be drawn and a fight to rage about to ruin the sultry night. However, that's not what happened. Osric immediately took Grace by the hand grinning at Ronald and then led Grace to the dance floor. Ronald expressed a hurtful look then caught a glimpse of feathers on the tavern floor. He looked toward Grace and Osric where the feathers had molted in an on going trail. His face along with many others including Geoff, Mansel, and Drake fixed an odd look towards Grace and Osric. Drake turned his head towards Geoff and whispered," Geoff I don't have a good feeling about this". With a look of puzzlement Geoff looked toward Drake," what, Osric dancing with Grace?". Drake nodded.  
  
  
  
As the lights dimmed and the danced slowed, Osric leaned toward Grace and lightly whispered in her ear," never have I seen one so divine". Grace said nothing, except feeling a fear pounding in her heart. Osric moved his hands lightly over her shoulders grasping a firm grip with one hand on the back of her satiny dragon wings. " I shall never forget", Osric, added," the way you look tonight!". Then shouted grabbing the crowds attention and with one swift unyielding yank, he teared the wings off the back of her long silken gown. " No!" Grace cried out almost in panic. Osric stepped back flinching heavily with every breath he had, his eyes locked on Grace. The music and dancing had suddenly stopped and with what Drake, Geoff, and Mansel along with hundreds of people saw took the color from their faces making their blood run cold. Many gasped and cried out. " Oh my" the king said with a shocking look on his face.  
  
  
  
Underneath the torn satin of Graces gown were two folded over dove white wings, molting feathers like cold snow to the floor. Geoff looked toward Grace and with a gasping voice he asked," You're an angel?". Everyone in the crowd was captured by mystery by Grace. All eyes watching her and whispers carried around the court. Everyone had been mystified to find out not only had the mystic maiden been rumored about but she had also been something no one had ever witnessed. Stressful and speechless, Mansel stared at Grace blessing himself in silent prayer with one hand tracing an invisible cross and the other holding his rosary tightly in his sweaty palm. Drake sat watching Grace, watching the way her face had shown emotional pain and how her hands trembled in fear and the panicking silent gasps she took as if being drowned by the crowd of watching eyes.  
  
  
  
Osric's features smiled devilishly as he dropped Graces torn off satin dragon wings to the floor and slowly circled Grace. " This is extraordinary", he yelled, the crowd listening to his every word. " Did you really think you could hide your true reflections forever!" Osric yelled in Graces face. He then turned to the crowd", I give you the evil that will destroy us all! Do not be fooled by her enchanting appearance you've all heard about the prophecy Dragon-stigmata and now I show you who the true demon is".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd whispered amongst each other. Geoff spoke out;" there must be a big mistake how would you know about the prophecy!". Osric turned toward Geoff," there is no mistake, and what the prophecy tells is the truth in order for evil to take control of this land it must destroy the dragon!". Osric pointed toward Drake", behold the last of his race and here I give you proof who will hunt him to extinction!". The crowd cried out once more. Drake looked toward Osric then toward Grace. Osric walked a short distance between the two and what he said next plagued in absolute revulsion." If any of you have ever read the bible", Osric pointed out," you would have once known that Michael the archangel once impaled a dragon! Revelations claimed it to be Lucifer in dragon form but no, now you will see the truth just as the slayer impaled the dragon, Lucifer has now sent this!", he paused," A demon in disguise sent from the future to destroy us all!".  
  
  
  
" Including you!" Osric shouted toward Drake. Drake suddenly became convinced by Osric's lies, he remembered the dream he had with the dark shadow and the sword he remembered how it tried to kill him and he believed that shadow was Grace. " Drake! Don't believe him what he's saying isn't true!" Grace cried out her voice cracking. " None of this can be right" Drake said worriedly. Osric shouted", don't be fooled Drake she has come to destroy you and I rest assure she will!". Suddenly Geoff started believing Osric as much as Drake had and soon the both of them had taken Osric's side completely because he appeared to be noble. 


	13. The return of Griffin

" Drake I know this myself", Osric explained," she told me of her plans about killing you". Drake got infuriated and suddenly turned to Grace", is this true!". Grace shook her head tears welling up, her eyes like large pools of weeping sadness and her voice sinked drowning. " Why didn't you tell me you where an angel? And after all that's happened here", Drakes voice raised;" I thought I could trust you!". A hardened feeling pierced through Graces heart, enveloping it like a fist of ice. Geoff moved Drake aside looking Grace into the eyes for a moment then turned away whispering something to Drake that stood there betrayed and bewildered.  
  
  
  
Geoff and Drake with many other people had seen Grace break into tears, then watched as she ran out of the court. Geoff and Drake watched Grace dash out of the castle shedding tears all over. Osric let out a bellowing laugh breaking the silence of the room. Then the spell he had cast over the entire land and people previously when he first arrived had worn off. Everyone now remembered who he was and remembered what happened the night of the two-tailed comet prophecy. They all new the truth and started throwing a panic once they realized Griffin was back. Drake suddenly glared at Osric with his teeth baring", now I know! You tried to deceive us all with your lies. Grace isn't the demon you are!" Drake prepared for a lethal attack. Then suddenly a frigid inferno fifty times colder than dry ice expelled toward Osric. Osric reacted quickly and ducked out of the way. The crowd had been thrown into great chaos as shrieking running and cries had been heard, breaking out in an entire panic. It was not long when people had fled from the castle. Truly, the night was ruined completely and as the hour struck midnight a heavy storm rolled in, flickering heavy bolts of lightening.  
  
  
  
Later that night the rains continued to fall, like tears from heaven. At the monastery, Geoff and Drake sat by a warm fire in the old dungeon saying nothing to each other. They watched the flames slowly dance on hot coals that would crackle and pop flickering ashes from the spewing teeth of fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a while of watching the flames, Drake set aside a book he was reading. " Geoff " he asked. " What is it Drake", Geoff answered frowning at the fire. " Do you believe that Grace could be the chosen one? Or might be what Griffin proclaimed her to be?". Geoff slowly met Drakes eyes", truly I am not sure. After all that has happened, anything is possible. Griffin came back from the dead that we do know. He put some kind of spell on us making us all forget about who he was and the last event that occurred with the last prophecy". Geoff sighed", If Grace was really out to hurt us she would have done so already, I know she was telling the truth Drake I could see it in her eyes tonight.before she disappeared.".  
  
  
  
" Its fascinating to know that she's an angel but why did she hide her secret from us?" Geoff questioned chills running up and down his spine. Drake slowly shook his head but knew the answer completely. " I know why Geoff." Drake trailed off in a soft voice. Geoff gave Drake a look of puzzlement. " For a time she had been hiding her life secret she isn't from this era". " No?" Geoff asked. " Awhile back she told me that she was from the 21st century but somehow made it into the past, she clings to this past that doesn't chose. And when Osric revealed who and what she really was she felt isolated and insecure that's why she fled to get away from it all" Geoff sighed," it must be hard for her trying to blend in especially when she's so much different from what we are". Geoff and Drake became silent again staring into the fire.  
  
  
  
Out of nowhere, Martian Orodruin appeared into the old dungeon. He broke the silence that Geoff and Drake held between them," I've heard the news about what happened tonight and you must understand that this angel is very important and she is very much like Drake". Geoff looked away from the fire shaking his head", we know all that but what do you mean Grace is so much like Drake?". Orodruin slowly proceeded to an old pile of steps and rested himself down on them. " You know nothing but the prophecy.what I'm about to tell you must not be spoken to any other". Drake and Geoff nodded. " Just as Drake is the last of his kind so is Grace, but she is no ordinary angel. She is what you would call a draconian angel. Her name in the tongue of dragons is pronounced Dekerada meaning guardian of all dragons. Thousands of years ago, there was a terrible evil before the birth of Christ. Many dragons had befriended man according to the old story that Draco told happened to be true. But when evil came, a terrible evil that could destroy life four ancient dragons of orient appeared".  
  
  
  
Orodruin paused running his fingers through his long white beard," They created Dekerada from their tears and breathed life into her using half of their hearts, thus she was called the guardian of their race. After they plunged all their strengths into her by creating her, their bodies changed reshaping themselves and having their souls trapped in four gems. The Dragon-Stigmata prophecy had been predicted by the Chinese but until now no one has ever found the gems or spoke of the prophecy". The look on Geoff's face became pale", so, what happened?". " She's been asleep for a very long time but she was the one chosen to save the land". " Who is he other that is chosen?" Geoff asked. Orodruin soon left without saying a word. Mansel arrived standing their blankly looking at both Geoff and Drake. Geoff shook his head in disbelief as he paced in circles thinking about what Orodruin had just said.  
  
  
  
Drake stood with an expression of worry on his face," Geoff we need to find Grace". " How she's nowhere to be found and who knows what's out there" Geoff said. Mansel spoke up", Geoff's right Drake the storm has gotten worse and who knows how dangerous it can be". " I don't care", Drake rasped", I need to find Grace no matter how great the danger is".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Geoff grew annoyed," why does it always have to be Grace!" he yelled startling Mansel. " She's been nothing but a pest ever since she came here! I mean sure she can save us all!" Geoff quoted rolling his eyes", but the world does not evolve around her. She's taken you away from me Drake and now it's beginning to ruin our friendship". Angered Drake rose his voice", the world doesn't evolve around Grace neither does it you Geoff or anyone else and she hasn't ruined our friendship your just to blind to see that". Speechless Geoff stood there as Drake passed him. " Then what is it Drake?" His voice in frustrated pain. " What is it huh? Why do you care so much about her!". Geoff swallowed the lump in his throat feeling Drake's heartache along with his own. Drake turned toward Geoff stared at him for a moment then left to find Grace. 


	14. Heartships Met

((*Authors note: I apologize for leaving this story lengthened to long but I managed to break it up into chapters ^.^, which from some reviews suggested that I should have done well enjoy*)) "Iris"  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am - " iris from the goo goo dolls".  
  
Under the bullet sky of darkness, the rains fell in heavy sheets washing the sins of the world away. Near the ruins of Avalon, the rains were at their heaviest fall. The oceans gentle whispers crashed against the ruins. It had been the holiest place of all. The graves of knights that had served King Arthur and had followed the old code stood there, pale crosses covering the ruins reflected the whispers of peace that sailed in the wind. Somewhere on a lone hill, Grace sat curled up huddled under King Arthur's tombstone. All her hopes and dreams had been ground up with her heart that night. She sat there soaked from the rain, seeing a faint fog rising from her breath. The sobs shook her, as she gave herself up to them. Great shuddering spasms of grief that seemed to wrench her whole body, as if information was rooted down in the heart of sorrow. Her face puckered and the tears leapt from her red puffy eyes. Her mouth pouting hidden by her shaking hands let out lamentation drowning her voice and then sustained.  
  
  
  
The rains slowly gave way and faded, soon the sea of stars, came out dazzling through the jeweled sky. Grace breeched her head toward the constellation Draco, living on the stars that died in the night and would fall in a trail of scattering light. Her eyes stared hopelessly at the constellation and then one of the stars blew up in an explosion of pale light, acting like a supernova then faded. After the whole constellation lit up it being the brightest of stars in the sky. Sadly, Grace looked down at the puddles of water. A sound from the distance startled her a little but she let it pass as she hid her face beneath her wings. Not far from the graves and crumbled towers, Drake arrived hoping that Avalon would be where Grace fled. Some how Drake knew she was here, it was also the closest most possible place to heaven that he could be in.  
  
  
  
Slowly he scaled the dusk mist that was left behind from the rain. He approached the graves and that's when he saw Grace beneath King Arthur's tombstone. Under the faint twinkle of stars Grace truly blended in with the white moonstones and painted crosses almost appearing to be a marble cherub statue. Drake's eyes were filled with sorrow and his features frowned greatly. He came to realize that the angel beneath King Arthur's tombstone had not been a statue at all but the angel he longed to search for. He approached her silently," Grace." his soft voice carrying faintly. Grace never noticed Drake was before her but did hear a gentle voice call her name. She looked up, her face was stained from tears, and her whole body drenched from the cold rains. Only seeing a silhouette from the darkness, she could barely make out weather the figure had been Drake.  
  
  
  
Drake slowly proceeded towards her stepping into the light of the crescent moon. His expressions showing great worry. Graces eyes lit up through her tears and she whipped them away quickly. " Drake?" she said softly her voice unable to sustain its normal sound but a more cracking pain. She pulled herself up from Arthur's grave and hurried toward Drake. Drake sat there as she approached. " Grace", he asked," are you alright?". Grace nodded looking toward the ground. Then she looked up at him", I'm sorry I.I didn't know". Drake interrupted her," no Grace it wasn't you I should be the one who apologizes, I was convinced by Osric's lies and when I found out who he really was I knew you were telling the truth". Graces soft features turned into a delicate smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I was so worried Grace." Drake hesitated and spoke with a gentle voice. He reached toward her with a clawed hand and pulled her toward him comforting her in his embrace. " Why were you worried?" Grace asked. " I thought I might have lost you.", Drake whispered lightly. Drake could feel Graces body trembling from the cold, her lips were blue, and her feathers on her wings were like ice. Drake suddenly incased Grace with his wings holding her trembling body close to his own for warmth. Graces eyes faded watching the moonlight reflect in the pools of water from the washed puddles. She still shook from the cold but had not been shaking as much as before. " Drake" she asked, she looked up at him meeting his eyes." What is it?". Grace hesitated not being able to spill out the words, instead she watched as Drake placed a gentle smile on his face. His clawed hand gently spanned across her face to capture her spilled tears, and afterward he parted a white cherubic curl away from her face. Grace closed her eyes leaning against Drake hearing the slow beatings of his heart and smiled warmly as Drake lowered his head toward her setting a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
  
  
The past few days came to a silence around the kingdom. Everything was stirred to aggression of what had happened the night of the imperial ball. Everyone across the land had feared the worst and propelled to hide themselves from Griffin who cast a dark shadow. The people now knew that Osric had placed a horrible spell of forgetfulness on them. Some how he was back and with a sequel to the prophecy of the Dragon-stigmata that could only lead to the roots of death or life. All people could do was wait, wait to live, wait to die, waiting for a golden hope that would save them.  
  
  
  
After a few days from the night of the imperial ball, Osric had fled from the castle to a place deep in the mountains. No one would find his path or hunt him down and that he made sure of. It was like he appeared out of the mist and disappeared just the same. For days people sought out the angel wanting to know more about her like a craving but none could find her. It appeared to e more of a dream since the disappearance of Griffin, the angel, Geoff, and Drake. However, it had only been a calm before the real storm.  
  
  
  
On the open hill behind the monastery, Geoff sat thinking about the changes that had occurred. He had not spoken to Drake for days, but he knew that Drake had been with Grace. He felt a heavy guilt burden on his soul. He regretted saying those vulgar words about Grace but mostly felt the guilt about hurting Drake, his brother, and his closest friend. Osric or Griffin had been the real monster, and it puzzled Geoff to know and wonder how he returned after Drake destroyed him with a cold breath of ice. Now nothing mattered all that mattered was finding the gems and help Grace defeat the evil that Orodruin spoke of. Geoff had been fascinated with Grace, it would take him time to adjust to Graces new look but in time he would come to realize she had been no different than any other soul or creature. Rather the same as every living thing that carried a soul and shared the equilibrium of emotions to all beings that held a purpose in life.  
  
  
  
Deep in the mountains and in the cool shaded shadows of the caverns, Osric stood at the mouth of the cave devising his plans carefully. He watched the silhouette figures of warriors that attended the knight's tournament march from far off in the meadow fields. They had been newly recruited knights to the Kings realm and minutes before were hired by Osric to assassinate the king. As soon as their shadows disappeared over the lumps of the hill, Osric strolled into the mouth of the cavern disappearing into the darkness. He had no use for the warriors and would eventually kill them in his true form. He peered about the darkness his voice halted in a whisper," only a few days and I'll be able to carry my plans out fully, this lair will be perfect". A red glow pulsed from his armor. His heart wrenched increasing heavy in beats as his body began to unfold and take shape. His whole body was engulfed in a crimson glow. From outside the dark cavern a storming vicious cry boomed and had spilled itself into an echo across the meadows and fields in the distance. 


	15. An unknown vision

Down in the depths of the old dungeon, Drake and Grace conversed to each other sharing stories, but mostly had been worried about Geoff. Drake stared at Grace; she had still been in the white silken gown for days and preferred to be to fit in a little more with the people. The only thing that separated her from the others was she had been an angel and if she had been seen others would seek her out. She chose to stay in hiding with Drake. She always blushed whenever Drakes eyes floated her way. Drake pondered tapping his clawed finger below his chin", Grace do you think Geoff is alright? I haven't seen him for days". Grace frowned faintly letting her eyes drift to the floor", perhaps he's just uncomfortable with my presence here." Drake looked to Grace sullenly," its not your fault Grace, I know Geoff will accept you for who and what you are in time just as he did me". Surprised Grace questioned, "you?". " Yes, when Geoff first discovered I was here he had the same reaction of disbelief that he found a dragon, he grew up believing that there were no more dragons and eventually we became good friends his phobia overcame and he accepted me as a brother".  
  
  
  
Grace smiled toward Drake. " He's just confused and curious right now he's never seen an angel". Drake finished his conversation and rose from the mountain of pillows. He sat in front of Grace with a toothy smile that reflected Graces bright personality towards him. " Grace, there are so many things I want to show you. Avalon was one of them but unfortunately; we have been there. But there is also a dragons lair that has been abandoned for many years, some have said that a dieing knight of the old code once placed footsteps in it ruins" Drake explained. Grace's eyes lit up with fascination," Do you mean Bowen who had been friends with Draco?". Drake smiled," yes, would you like me to take you there?". Grace nodded", I would like that very much". " Shall we", Drake inquired holding an open palm toward the entrance. Grace smiled leading away from Drakes room and waited for him to follow, and just as he did, they both carried on to the outside.  
  
  
  
When Drake and Grace disappeared from sight, Geoff had entered. He called out to both of them but he found no sight of them just the wilted feathers Grace left behind in a trail. He looked around the feathered trail room and he noticed a bright ocean blue heart pendant with two dragons holding it, attached to a silver chain laced with rich diamonds that sat on Drakes pillow's. He saw Grace wear it the night of the imperial ball and was curious where she got it. Slowly Geoff walked toward it and scooped the necklace up in his fingers looking at the ocean blue ruby heart the dragons held. Then the shuffling of footsteps startled him. A few feet away Mansel stared at Geoff then asked," where did you find that necklace?". Geoff shrugged setting it down on the mountain of pillows, " I think it belongs to Grace". " I'm looking for them Mansel have you seen them". Mansel shook his head, and then pressed his lips together folding his hands in front of him. " Geoff? You wouldn't mind if I talk to you about Drake and Grace and other various important things" " Ask away" Geoff replied.  
  
  
  
Mansel sighed", well unfortunately not here, Orodruin and I were going to explain some issues and we need your help". " Alright" Geoff said following Mansel out of the old dungeon. The sun had reached its highest midpoint in the day. It blazed over fields having the wind cradle its warmth. Along the clear sky, Drake flew with Grace as a passenger. When they arrived near a rocky cliff Grace hopped off Drakes, back looking around. " So this is it?" Grace asked looking toward Drake. He nodded walking toward the mouth of the cavern. Drake led the way through the old dragons lair, Grace followed close behind never losing him as they approached the inside of the lair past all the darkness and rough stones. Drake stopped sitting and looked around over the entrance of the entire lair. Grace caught up to him quickly looking at him curiously then looked toward where he had been looking. Her eyes lit up with awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Around the old lair, puddles of glowing lava and faint fires rose from the flickering fire ponds within the in grooved rocks and peaked jagged stones that rose like teeth from the floor and ceiling of the lair. Ahead over lakes of soft fire and burning coals of lava, a stage like entrance into another part of the lair that had been risen above some of the tumbling smoke that ghosted in a mist around Drake and Grace. Graces eyes scrolled at the growth of vegetation that had sprung into the old lair over a period of many years, where Bowen once found the dragons egg. " This is quite an intriguing place" Grace vindicated and proceeded slowly through the mist and approached the rise of rocks in front of her. Drake watched her from the distance staring at her wings and had an occurring thought but slipped it away for later when he had a moment to ask her what he was thinking.  
  
  
  
Graces ran her fingers along the rocks of rising stone and the tiny pebbles within it. A cold chill ran through her as she witnessed a white haze enduring a vision with the apparitions with others in the cavern. Suddenly an explosion of events raced into her mind and suddenly slowed like a dream. For a moment, she was no longer in the dragon's lair with Drake but appeared to be a ghostly figure at a crumbling castle, as if being taken back in time. Around her certain people appeared to be strangers, then as she looked ahead she seen a large massive dragon having features like Drakes in some ways. He was in chains lifting a scale from his heart looking straight into the eyes of what appeared to be a knight with an enormous axe. Fear and hesitation staining his face. From the right a few feet away another man hollered running with a knife toward the knight with the axe. The drumming sound of a beating heart surrounded the dream in an echo as Grace watched in horror at both men. Then watched as the knight with the axe swiftly hurled the axe into the heart of the large dragon.  
  
  
  
That's when the vision faded and Grace was back in the cavern wailing a horrifying cry and fell backward. " Grace?" Drake's voice carried out sharply in concern as he rushed toward her. All color paled her features and her hands trembled. She looked at Drake like she had seen a ghost. " Grace?", Drake asked," are you okay?". Grace nodded pulling herself off the ground, " I just had a terrible vision". " A vision", Drake questioned then shook his head," tell me later, I'll show you another amazing location we can go to". Grace nodded," alright".  
  
  
  
Later that evening, the king watched over the court in the castle. He rose from his seat turning his back to the court and walked toward the balcony. Few stars glittered about in the sky but much was quiet. Outside the walls of the castle, the knight's Griffin had hired to kill the king moved with stealth through the walls of the castle. They decided to wait until the king and the people of the kingdom had fallen asleep before they could carry out their task. But oddly, the king had suspicions that his life was being threatened. Immediately the King ordered his guards to take a night watch over the castle to ensure people's safety.  
  
  
  
Beyond the emerald dusk sky, the shifting of wings in the darkness cut across the sky like knives as the shadow of a feared form quoted above the canopy of forests, stirring the leaves about in a screaming whisper. The form landed near a pile of rocks by the grassy fields. Just miles from the castle Griffin's oriental features flashed a smile. Soon victory would be at his grasp. But there had been only two things standing in his way. Seldomly in a darkness unexplained, Griffin had figured out a way to get rid of the dragon and angel. But invisible bonds still held him back. He had others to deal with and strived to find the gems.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During the early hours of the night, Mansel had taken Geoff to friar peters old bedchambers. Curelessly Geoff studied the room, while Mansel searched some shelves until he found what he needed. Hiding the item beneath his robes, he proceeded toward Geoff. " There are possibly a lot of things Grace should know" Mansel conversed in low tones. Incisively Geoff shook his head. Mansel removed his hand from his robes and handed Geoff a rather large dragons talon. " What's this?" Geoff asked. Mansel hesitated," just give it to Grace". Geoff blinked taking the talon and followed Mansel who kept his silent gaze to the floor. Just as they left Orodruin appeared out of nowhere startling them. Geoff nodded toward him. Orodruin looked rather pale from something.  
  
  
  
" Mansel there is something I must tell you," insisted Orodruin." What is it?" Mansel asked. Orodruin looked toward Geoff then to Mansel. Mansel then knew recognizing what Orodruin was trying to tell him. He then turned to Geoff and gave him a polite invite to leave. Geoff looked back toward Mansel as he was leaving who headed off with Orodruin. He shook his head walking down the old corridors back towards the old dungeon. . While he paced at normal speed, his eyes investigated the dragon's talon he held in his hands. He thought for a brief moment mumbling," why would Mansel want me to give this thing to Grace". His head twitched, as his asking question was un answered.  
  
  
  
Moonlight danced about in its darkened prison, occasionally reflecting and exposing a beautiful object hidden from sight in the night. Somewhere by the high rocky cliffs, Drake and Grace talked by a warm fire being lost in a world of stars. The crimson crackling flames would highlight Graces angelic features from and time-to-time, the light would dance off her feathered wings making them soft and blurry. Drake watched her with a gentle smile. Grace stood up for a moment her eyes breeching to the sky looking across the sea of stars. " Grace" Drake asked catching her attention," do you remember when we were at the old dragons lair". Grace nodded. " What was it that made you panic?". Grace remained silent staring into the flames," I seen an awful vision Drake". Drake tilted his head towards her interested in knowing. Grace continued thumbling a leaf in her fingers", what I saw would make anyone horrified. Especially if their only value in life and beliefs were dragons". Drake seemed to smile when she said that but listened more.  
  
  
  
" It's really hard for me to explain this but, when I was past all those fire ponds and came to the stone rising I had a vision of another dragon an older dragon having about the same features you have and he was killed. That's why I screamed out". Grace received chills from the memory. Drake frowned," I always wondered why you seem to get these visions". " It's not the first vision I've had but it's the most horrible one I've seen" Grace said watching the fire. " Perhaps we could tell Mansel or Orodruin" Drake suggested", they would know what it all means". Grace nodded with a faint smile. A silence was drawn between them once again. Then Grace stood up walking away from the fire and stood at the edge of the cliff. 


	16. Tragedy of the heart

and wounded, the men fighting swords and the fleeing people until she came to the burning inferno at the castle gates. In the mists of their mutiny, they shone fiercely and above were wrapped in a black cloud. Each fire burst into new flame crowned with the storm of smoke. Grace called out to Drake, but the fires and screams drowned out her voice.  
  
  
  
She looked around frantically then noticed Drake inside the castle threw the wall of burning flames. Grace glared at them and with one jump she leaped through the tongues of fire as smoke rouse about them in vapor and steam. She ended up in the court tumbling from the burning coals and got covered in suit; the fall wasn't so bad as she looked up at Griffin and Drake in a fight. Drake and Griffin fought, their mouths crunched and screamed out against the noise. They viciously snarled struck and bit at each other. Then Drake attempted his breath weapon of ice but it was smothered in a rain of flames. Griffin pounced on Drake digging his claws into him. While Drake imbedded his teeth into Griffin they rolled, tumbled, and threw each other back raging and snarled getting lost in the crowd of horrified people.  
  
  
  
The people had nowhere to go except higher into the castle where they hoped to escape on the rafters that were built for escape. The terrified people fled straight in wild frenzies, their shadows racing from them. There was no mercy for the poor souls, for the hungry flames opened its vast jaws on their heads, turning the widows tears, the children's cries, for husbands, soldiers, the dead and wounded's blood, the pinning ladies groans for fathers, betrothed lovers that were swallowed in the controversy to death, a plague stealing a hundred souls that burrowed their own. The flames roared like screaming demons rising higher around the castle and they hissed in the dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a horror not many experienced and hoped for a savior under the pale sky of eve. The smoke built up clenching the air with its mighty fist. The sky darkened, clouds swirling around the land took color out and reduced everything to a vogue gray. Within the court, Geoff crawled against the stone floor keeping clear from the smog. He made his way to the king's throne and hoped that the flames had not reached the open balcony where there was a possible escape. Just then, a fragile hand blackened by suit and burned by the flames took hold of Geoff's arm. Geoff tuned slightly to see the maiden in black, holding her stomach and winced in pain. His features showed sympathy toward her. And her eyes looked into his," you must give her the gems". " Who", Geoff asked," Grace". " Yes" the woman smiled," the guardian of dragons who was sent from the future to save this land.but she's more fragile then she seems". Slowly her hand reached towards Geoff's face caressing it with the blood stained on her hand. " She needs you help and his love.or she will die.". Her hand slowly fell as she began to choke on her own blood.  
  
  
  
Geoff was puzzled as to what she meant by when she said he. Geoff then dismissed the thought and knew he did not have much time before the flames would engulf him. While Geoff had been in the lower parts of the castle, Drake was stabilized in the higher parts ensuring everyone had gotten to knights who loaded victims on the escape rafters. In the flood of frightened people, Grace managed to catch up with Drake. Circling the air, Griffin peered down toward Grace. Just as he dived down toward the castles wide opening, Grace called out Drakes name and grabbed his attention. She ran with the flood of crying people. Then stopped in her tracks when Griffin landed in front of her causing a scare amongst the people, making them scatter.  
  
  
  
From the distance, people climbed onto the rafters and were lowered to safety. Drake's eyes widened to see Grace trapped by Griffin. Grace stared at Griffin for a moment waiting for him to attack her. However, to her expectations he resumed. Instead he slowly proceeded toward her", my dear Grace, there is a matter I must discuss with you". His teeth shimmered off the fires that continued to rise about the castle. Grace defensively looked toward Drake as if crying out for help. " What I mean to ask is, where are the four gems Grace?" Griffin questioned drawing closer to her. Grace said nothing as she watched Drake slowly approach Griffin from behind. " Tell me where they are!" Griffin protested growing impatient by Graces silence and glared at her as she paced backward away from him.  
  
  
  
The castle court had been thick with heavy smoke and the temperature was rising by the second. Geoff sank below the thick smoke and grew frustrated as he embraced the fair woman with his arm. Lightly he shook her," hey don't die". The woman choked up spurts of thick blood, her eyes rolling faintly, and her face shooken by pale death that set thin and bloodless. " Hey wake up where are the gems?" Geoff pleaded.  
  
  
  
Griffin was about to make a move when Drake distracted him," What do you want with her". " Simple answers Drake, simple answers," Griffin said in response. Grace rushed over to Drakes side looking at the crowds of people in panic to get to safety. " This is the only way down and is a place where the fire hasn't reached," Grace said turning toward Drake. Drake and Grace watched as Griffin backed away with a scheming smile. " I wish the both of you luck on getting down to safety" he cackled. He then flew off from the tower breathing fire down on the castle where the people had been lowered to safety. Drake snarled baring his dagger like teeth and through his large wings up in anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Geoff coughed from the smoke in the court as he tried to get an answer from the maiden in black. " Please don't fade away.where are the gems?" He asked, growing more frustrated. Slowly the maiden looked with in Geoff's eyes and raped out an answer", the gems.are.in.me.". She faded closing her eyes, letting her head fall slowly down on the ground. With a complicated look Geoff asked," what?". Geoff tried to distinguish what she had said.  
  
  
  
Many people had been still loading on the rafters going as quick as possible to get away from the burning flames. Grace watched the numbers shortening. " Women and children first" proclaimed the knight shuffling people in order to the towers railing. " Grace why did you come here?" Drake asked. " I was worried I had a feeling that I would have lost you." Grace replied looking over Drakes injured body. Painfully Drake shifted his left sprained wing to the side looking towards the people getting to safety. Grace looked at Grace with worry painted on her face. Drakes eyes slowly wandered to the towers floor." Grace you should get to safety."He said in a soft whispering voice. Grace shook her head," no Drake I can't". Drake looked at her frowning. " Your wing, it's injured and there's no escape. If I leave how will I know you'll be okay," Grace said her voice muffled by pain. " I'll find away out I promise" Drake said faintly. His eyes watched the proceeding knight heading for them in the clusters of frightened people.  
  
  
  
Geoff crouched against the floor and thought briefly about what the maiden in black had said." The gems are in me?" He asked. Then he finally figured it out but knew it was too strange. His eyes defined the wound on the maiden's stomach. Carefully his fingers reached inside the wound digging deeper into the squishy guts and thick blood. His face winced from disgust as his fingers moved around probing the imbedded tissue and the slimy walls of the dead woman's stomach. Geoff groaned in disgust as he reached something hard. He then grasped his hand around it slowly pulling the object from the maiden's body. Geoff examined the gem marked with an ancient dragon symbol that was stained with blood from the maiden's body.  
  
  
  
A few feet away from Geoff the knight Ronald crawled his way towards the stair well leading to the king's throne. He was brutally wounded from battle and choked from the smoke and fires that had been rising dangerously around the castle. A look of horror depressed Ronald's features watching what Geoff was pulling out of the woman's stomach. Geoff carefully wrapped the four gems in an old fabric then looked around for an escape. He however found none and soon the heat had been too much for the two knights. The smoke lowered just inches above their heads and they cried out for help but none could hear them over the screaming fires. They collapsed from the heat unable to escape the hungry flames.  
  
  
  
Drake looked back at the raging flames, hungry bonfires able to burn anything and everything they met. " Are their anymore women and children?" the knight asked looking around. As more people flooded the rafters, Grace was pushed amongst them. Drake proceeded toward Grace stopping at the edge of the tower. From the shadows of another tower, Griffin watched Drake and Grace hoping the gems would be revealed. When most of the people had been loaded onto the rafters, Grace looked blankly at Drake. A knight grabbed her by the arm", come on lass lets get you to safety" He inquired helping her onto the rafter. He then stepped himself grabbing the rope that was nearest to him and began to lower the rafter. The knight on the other side of the rafter helped also.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alone on the tower Drake watched Grace on the rafter with flooded people who's eyes moved on her appearance of being an angel. One of the men behind her breathed in dispensed fear," If what you are and miracles do happen angel why not grant us one now". Grace looked toward the man then toward the people. Thoughts ran through her mind all at once but the heaviest thought drowning her fear had been Drake. In slow motion, she looked up toward him. His eyes never leaving her. His tongue was as thick as ice and his thoughts were heavy and shallow. His throat felt all choked up at his slow emotion. His eyes looked into hers, stars did den in their depths of threatening tears. Drake watched sighing in a heavy silence of sorrow. With a heavy heart, Drake watched Grace's features reflect the saddest emotion he had ever seen.  
  
Slowly as the rafter carried the people down the wall of the castle, Grace felt as if she had been drifting away from Drake, slowly sinking in a feeling the stiffened her heart.  
  
  
  
With out hesitation Grace summed up the courage to get off the rafter. Just as she moved to the ledge, the people muffled out in cries. Without any effort Grace shifted her dove-white wings spreading, them fully out from her. From the tower Drake was left gaped from what she was about to do. He heard the cluster of people shouting at her and crying out. With one leap off the rafter, Grace hovered slightly gaining height into the air then glided toward the tower and Drake. The cries from the people broke out as the rafter caught off balance, swaying slightly from the drop below. " Drake!" Grace shouted out, the wind no longer able to hold her wings up. She began to fall, but with hope of rescue, Drake dived toward her grasping his clawed hands over her left arm and slowly pulled her up over the ledge of the tower.  
  
  
  
" It's alright I've got you" Drake said, then his voice softened as one of his wings embraced her shooken up body", your safe.". Grace looked up into Drakes eyes", I'm sorry I couldn't leave you", her voice stringed in panic. Tears burnt Drakes eyes and he squeezed them tightly shut, pulling Grace towards him. In a gentle cracking voice he whispered", I was afraid.I was afraid I would have lost you.I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again". From the shadows, Griffin swallowed a sorrow of false guilt being taken in by the sadness he witnessed between Drake and Grace. It started to thunder, the lightening spread like fingers across the sky and a heavy rain poured down putting out the surrounding fires. The whispers through the rain chilled the people, drowning their agony and brought fourth peace for the time. The rain had fallen over the castle washing away the blood and death that stirred before the fire had engulfed the castle. There had been a gap left behind over what had happened to the innocent, the gap might have closed the wound might have healed but a scar would always remain, like a memory unforgotten.  
  
  
  
The dawn rose creating a solemn atmosphere dedicated entirely to the lives of those who spent the day salvaging bodies at the castle and placed them in a proper memorial. Soon the people hoped that everything would be back to normal. However, they were terribly mistaken. The evil would be back but much worse than ever. The hymns sung by devoted monks echoed through out the monastery. Drake rested near Grace who slept on his mountain of pillows. He frowned looking over her. Her wings were stained with suit from the ashes of the flames, parts of her dress, which once shimmered like the stars had been torn, faded, and burnt shedding in overlapping silk that covered her body. As she delicately dreamed Drake brought on a faint smile gently taking his clawed fingers and ran them lightly through her cherubic curls, parting a piece of them out of her face. He then brought his wing over her blanketing her with it. 


	17. Time is an enemy

Geoff came to Mansel with objects in old fabric that he cradled in his arms. Quickly he sat them down on the table catching his breath from the jogging he perspired before arriving at the monastery. " What are they?" Mansel questioned looking at Geoff. " Take a look for yourself ". Mansel stressed advertising the stare he placed on Geoff's appearance. His hands were drenched in blood and the rest of him shared the same fates that the survivors had who were lucky to live. " What happened to you Geoff?" Mansel asked. Geoff looked sullenly on Mansel", that's not important and I'm sure Drake will tell you, he was there I don't want to remember it", he paused blocking the horrific even from his memory," What's important is what's on the table" Geoff said pointing toward the objects. Mansel swallowed not wanting to know. " I'll be back later, there's something I need do". With that, Geoff left the room and headed towards the lower parts of the monastery.  
  
  
  
In the silence of the room, Mansel cautiously approached the objects in a rag of fabric. His hand shook bitterly as he reached toward it then carefully un-wrapped the fabric. " The gems!", he gasped," Geoff how did you?". He paused looking around the room not realizing that Geoff had already left. " I must get these to Martian Orodruin", Mansel mumbled to himself. He gathered the four gems with his arms and proceeded swiftly out of the room to find the old priest.  
  
  
  
With a loud rattle, Geoff stumbled into the old dungeon running toward Drake. " I found the gems were safe!" he said confidently. " What are you saying Geoff" Drake asked giving him an accusing look for waking Grace. Geoff motioned Drake to talk somewhere else. Drake paused looking toward Grace. She sat up stretching her long feathered wings from her leaving Geoff in a stare. " What's going on?" Grace mumbled. " I'll be right back Grace" Drake promised as he followed Geoff into another room to talk about the great discovery. After Geoff and Drake had left, curiously Grace investigated a pile of woven books on the floor right next to her. Slowly she began weaving through the pages of one book smiling at all the pastel colored pictures of dragons, until she came to where the dragons were being slain by knights. Disgusted she frowned closing the book and returned it with the others.  
  
  
  
Minutes after Geoff and Drake returned. " What's wrong Grace?" Geoff asked questioning the frown on her face. Grace looked toward him in reply", everything you create is destroyed.". Geoff opened his mouth to say something but held back. " I'll return later you guys, there's something I need to do", after Geoff left for the castle leaving Drake and Grace alone. As Drake came to rest beside Grace, her bright beady eyes peered into his. " Drake, I realized many things, also noticing very much of the disturbed". "What's that?" he asked. " There is one thing I'll never understand. Why people hunted your race to extinction." Graces face faded as her watchful eyes dropped to the floor. Drake reached toward her lifting her head up to meet his eyes," Miracles do happen and with you being here it changes history, it changes a lot there's still hope and there's still time don't lose faith". Grace softened a smile at Drake. Then drew closer to him until she leaned against his body snuggling with a carnation blush verifying her face. Drake's features puckered in surprise and he hid a blush of his own.  
  
  
  
Mansel rushed into a room throttling the door open violently, and started Martian Orodruin. Panicking Mansel dropped the four gems he had with him onto a table, while tripping over books and items on the floor. " What do you have there my son?" Orodruin asked standing from his seat and set down the scroll he was reading. Mansel tried to tell him but was exhausted catching his breath fiercely. He gathered towards the gems pointing out what he had brought. Orodruin walked over to the table examining them then smiled bellowing out", excellent my son! We are saved". He then patted Mansel on the back of the shoulder in gratefulness for retrieving the gems.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During the late hours of the morning, Geoff made his way to the castle to help with the mess the battle and fires left behind. When he arrived strangely knights and people stood frozen as if being placed in suspended animation. Under the clear bullet blue sky, their faces were painted white. They had been wounded by fear and injured in doubt. A little way ahead and to his left Geoff saw something issuing from the shadows. From the darkness, a loud growl seemed about holding an evil purpose in remorseless cold blue eyes that sank into Geoff beyond the horror of any dream. Geoff noticed the many people in panic but couldn't understand why. Then currently Griffin appeared from the shadows. His voice carried like thunder", Why Geoff! Just who I was looking for". Geoff glared at griffin placing his hand by the hilt of his sword. " You realize if any of these people move I'll start killing them off like sheep" Griffin issued with a smile that could blind eyes and a soul to tarnish silver.  
  
  
  
" What is it your twisted mind wants!" Geoff sneered, then threw his sword out. " The gems" Griffin said simply. " Why should I tell you where they are?" Geoff asked. " Because if you don't it will cost you your life". A monk from the monastery, who witnessed the argument between Griffin and Geoff, sank behind the doors of the castle gates. He then turned and ran back to the monastery in absolute fear. Once he arrived there he shouted in panic," Geoff and many others are being held hostage by the red dragon at the castle!". Mansel looked slowly toward Martian Orodruin. " He's after the gems"; the old priest paused," and must think the boy has them". " We must get to Drake", Mansel insisted," He's the only one who can stop Griffin". The both of them after left the room to grab Drake.  
  
  
  
Drake smiled at Grace lighting candles in every room with glowing incense. Afterward she joined Drake resting by him by the mount of pillows. " So what do you think their going to do with the gems?" Grace asked. Drake thumbled with the dragons talon that had been given to Grace, his face frowned and he reassured his thoughts carefully," I really wouldn't know Grace". He stared blankly toward a dim candle. Graces smile faded as she brought her knees up, folding her dove-white wings fourth. " I'm sorry Drake.", she said grabbing his attention," I guess I'm getting to caught up in all the excitement that's happened and I'm always wondering if its all a dream". " What do you mean" Drake tilted his head with a questioning look and from time to time twitched his spiked tail. " It sounds silly, but coming from a world of technology to a place where there are battling knights, evil, flying dragons, and to Jedi monks" Grace giggled. " Jedi monks?" Drake smirked. " Yeah Jedi monks", Grace smiled then continued," this is a place that has to be believed to be seen.its all to much for me almost like I'm in a movie and must bleed to know that I'm alive or if this is real or not".  
  
  
  
" Grace." Drakes voice softened. Then was boomed out by Mansel who rushed into the room telling Drake the bad news. After he heard the news, it wasn't long before Drake arrived at the castle with Mansel. Orodruin and Grace following behind. Inside they could hear Griffins voice booming like a choir and Geoff arguing back. Drake glared at the closed gates of the castle and threw out his wings climbing into the air causing a distraction for Griffin, while the others moved in silently through the doors and into the crowd hoping to save Geoff. " Let him go!" Drake yelled as he landed between Geoff and Griffin. Griffin smirked his cold blue eyes caught a glimpse of Grace and Mansel within the crowd. "Nice try but if your attempting to save everyone I'm afraid it won't work" Griffin said a smile twisting his face. " Why did you come here?" Drake glared. Griffin sighed out of impatient anger", I've only come for the gems and if Geoff here I know who does". He paused giving Mansel and Grace a glance. Fear struck through Mansel quickly at the pierce of Griffins cold eyes and he stumbled back. " Your angel of dragons must surely have them, she's part of them! And is the key to my victory!" Griffin dictated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Leave her out of this!" Drake snarled baring his teeth. Griffin's eyes flashed with a burning anger and he threw himself at Drake swiftly imbedding his talons into his neck. With a quick reaction, Geoff ran toward Griffin with his sword and slashed at him causing him to scream out in a vicious cry that caused the crowd of people to move back against the castles walls. They ushered in fear. Showing his bared teeth, Griffin came toward Geoff, who held his sword just feet beneath Griffins neck. Geoff swallowed a certain regret as Griffins growl rattled through him, shaking all his internal organs. Geoff stepped backwards only having little room between himself and the crowd of terrified people. Griffin noticed satins of blood weeping through Geoff's clothing identical to the injuries he left on Drake. Griffin came to a yielding stop staring coldly into Geoff's eyes, realizing why Geoff and Drake shared similar injuries. "So.Drake shared his heart with you!" Griffin said and lashed out toward Geoff grabbing his sword and through him back against the stone floor. His rage turned into a cackling laughter. Grace and Mansel watched as if in slow motion, watching as Griffin hurled himself toward Geoff and impaled him swiftly.  
  
  
  
Afterward he stood moving back a couple of paces hoping the results of his action would finish Geoff and Drake off for good. " Geoff! Drake!" Grace screamed out in horror as she persuasively hurried toward them but was held back by Mansel's strong hold around her arms. Drake meeped out a cry of pain then fell limp to the ground. Geoff also recoiled, lying within a pool of blood that spread quickly like the spill of oil. Drake remained conscience while Geoff was unfortunate. A sudden hush even for Griffin came over the court until it was broken by Graces scream. She cried out alternately raving, shouting, and tearing hoarse sobs in a painful voice that filled the room with a heavy string of sorrow, melting the hearts of people in the moment. Mansel pulled Grace toward him trying to comfort her and drowned out her voice within his holy robes. But she urged back toward Drake jerking away from Mansel and brought herself to where Drake was.  
  
  
  
Mansel along with many others could do nothing but watch. They watched huddled all in a big circle, hushed and stared surreptitiously. " Drake." Grace asked in a faint voice that could not be heard by any other. Fading away and very weak Drake gazed into Graces sparkling eyes filled with sorrow and confusion. With a clawed hand he gently placed it onto her face whispering", it was never a dream Grace.". His breathing became shallow as he felt Geoff's pain more than ever, like a thousand piercing knives stabbing his heart all at once to deepen the pain from the sword that had been impaled into Geoff. He could feel Graces fingers threading over his claws. Drake tried to tell her something but his vision became blurry and the room began to spin. " Drake!" Grace muffled out her heart shattered like glass on the inside and felt Drakes hand slowly slide from her cheek and then fell limp to the floor.  
  
  
  
Griffin stared, the shadows covering his face and his heart stiffened now. Tears stained the faces of many individuals after witnessing such a sadness known to soon and could have only been saved to late. After several minutes of silence Griffin came from the shadows with the devils smile. He began a speech with the people who said nothing but stared at him bitterly. Grace looked toward Griffin with an avenging look as she made her way towards Geoff's body, with the sword spiked from it. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt and stood from her kneeling position. Mansel watched her whispering something to himself with his rosary held tightly in his hand and the beads of sweat peering down his face.  
  
  
  
" Consider your protector of the realm and noble knight dead", Griffin bellowed out toward everyone," at last victory is mine as it had meant to be". Grace yanked the bloody sword from Geoff and screamed out running toward Griffin from behind, catching him off guard and immense surprise. He spun around directly at her ready to stop her but by then it was to late. He was brutally stabbed with the sword just inches away from his blackened heart. He screamed out in a monstrous roar clenching a clawed fist over the sword and backed away from Grace. All around him, cries broke out. Grace backed away from Griffin who struggled against the floor in a shock of pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Griffin rose from the floor, many people including their king fled from the castle, shoving and crying out in panic until only five souls remained. Mansel and Orodruin stood in silence watching Griffin pull the silver blade from his scales and snarled baring his teeth at Grace. A flash of rage flickered in his eyes," I cannot believe the ancients entitled you guardian of our race!". Griffin slowly stepped toward her in a stalking pace. Mansel feared the worst as he looked onto Geoff and Drake. He noticed something extraordinary. The pools of blood that puddled the ground beneath them were usurped and dissolved slowly away; their wounds healed and became extinct as if no injury infuriated them at all. A smile came across Mansel's face as he came to realize that Griffin calculated the perfect mistake. " This has to be a miracle". " What my son? " The old priest approaching from behind. " When Griffin stabbed Geoff he and drake shared the same fate but what Griffin didn't realize that by stabbing Geoff he could not kill the both of them since they are binded with the life force from Drakes heart", Mansel explained. " Orodruin smiled giving Mansel a pat on the shoulder", you are very observant".  
  
  
  
Mansel's features quoted", but what puzzles me is if all dragons know of the life force.why did Griffin impale Geoff?". Mansel's conversation was quickly erased by Griffin's startling roar. With his rage at its peak Griffin drew closer to Grace," you realize I once lassoed your beauty with a pitiful rope". Griffin cornered her; he noticed he had trapped her and that she had no place to run. " But in the end I achieved nothing.". He continued proceeding closer to her. " This is not good." Mansel mumbled watching Griffin  
  
  
  
" It's not like you to attack Dragons" Griffins voice lowered as he had Grace cornered against the wall. " Witness what mankind had done to us over the centuries". Griffin raised an open clawed hand above Graces face. He placed her in a frozen trance. Graces eyes dilated, fading in color. Soon everything around her, the room Geoff and Drake along with Mansel and Orodruin were blotted out in darkness. Reflections of visions came to her quickly. She witnessed the horrible fate that humans put Dragons through. She heard the screaming cries of hatchlings as they were being slaughtered their eggs being crushed. Their mothers slain as were their fathers. Others were slaughtered for sport and sold for profit. Then the voices of slayers and those who feared dragons hollered out thoughtless words, their hearts blackened and wicked. As increasingly horrific visions came to Grace, Griffin began to cast a horrible spell on her.  
  
  
  
His voice rang through her ears", where were you guardian of Dragons when we needed you the most! Where were you when humans enslaved us! killed us!, used us for pleasure and profit!, feared us and placed us in misery to their own dark desires, giving us a bad name!. You could have saved us all. But instead you hid in the shadows and went into a sleep for thousands of years only to be reawakened when it's to late!". Just then, a white haze flashed into Griffins eyes, he pulled away from Grace in horror, only to see what his future would become. Still frozen with in the trance Grace could feel her entire self being swallowed by darkness. It was like the black sands of death were sucking her down with them in agony of their haunting shadows. Grace screamed out as she took one last breath suffocating within the darkness.  
  
  
  
Tears of blood shed from her eyes. A black velvet color consumed her wings turning her feathers completely black. She then collapsed lifeless against the stone floor. Out of nowhere, a ball of flame was thrown towards Griffin. With alarm, Griffin ducked the ball of fire, throwing himself around to see Drake and Geoff standing there. Justice imprinted itself on their features. In silence, Griffin glared over at Drake then slowly spread his mighty wings taking off skyward and retreated from the area of the court. Moments later, Mansel and Orodruin along with Geoff and Drake rushed over to Graces lifeless body on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's happened to her?" Geoff asked, and then glanced down toward Grace. Beside Mansel, Orodruin placed a hand to his snow white beard and stroked it in deep thought," This is a case of fate, a destiny meant for the fallen". " What are we standing around for? We have to help her!" Drake protested. He stretched his wings out fully from himself and hovered just above Grace. Geoff kneeled down beside her and studied the stained blood tears on her face. His own eyes widen and he shouted out," her eyes are dilated, I'm not getting any pulse! And the worst thing, she's not even breathing!". Orodruin and Mansel gasped. Drake pushed Geoff aside as he had something in mind. Carefully he placed his clawed hands just above Graces torso and began to perform a respiratory trying to bring her back to life. " Drake!? What are you doing your going to crush her!" Geoff shouted in panic. " I'm trying to save her life Geoff!" Drake snapped back. He continued to jump start Graces heart. Mansel and Orodruin stood back and watched hushed in silence.  
  
  
  
Graces skin turned deathly pale. Her temperature had dropped extremely. Each time Drake constricted his strength to bring her back he failed and had no success. " Come on wake up!" Drake shouted, breathing fiercely as he pushed his clawed hands down on Graces torso trying his hardest to restart her heart. Geoff shook his head looking to the floor in lose predicament. For several minutes Drake presumed respiratory on Graces, limp body. Out of the spur of the moment, Geoff approached Drake shouting, " Drake stop! Can't you see this is just not working! She's gone!". Drake's heart leapt into his throat and he tried drowning the pain but it wouldn't leave. He turned to Geoff baring his teeth and snarled;" I don't care what you say I'm not giving up!". Geoff slowly stepped away from Drake with a glare of confusion. He shook his head and bitterly watched as Drake gave every bit of his strength to bring Grace back to life.  
  
  
  
" Don't die Grace!" Drakes voice cracked, as he strived to plummet every, last exhausting strength into Grace's motionless body. Just when all hope was lost, Grace awoke gasping in a breath of clear air and cried out in shock. Geoff, Mansel, and Orodruin sprang their heads in surprise witnessing the miracle. Their eyes glistened with excitement and with relief that they did not lose a good friend. Exhausted and out of breath Drake peered at Grace. His eyes burned with a haunting sadness. Weakly Graces trembling hand reached toward Drakes face and a faint smile dwelled over her cherubic looks. Gently Drake suspended Grace within his arm letting her head rest within one of his hands. He drew his wings over her body giving her a light hug and whispered by her ear", I'm so glad that you're okay".  
  
  
  
Observing Drake with Grace, Geoff's eyes softened, his face glowed with a warm smile, as he said nothing for several minutes. " It has been quite a day." Orodruin said looking onto Mansel. " I agree" Mansel added fixing one of his robes," we should get back to the monastery, we all need our rest". Geoff nodded looking toward Drake then back at Mansel and Orodruin. Afterward the group of five all took Mansel's advice and headed back.  
  
  
  
It had been quiet for the next few days. Moreover, for the days that passed, the more dangerous things were becoming. The silent voices of angels carried an angelic glory and sang with the melody of sorrow. Monks gathered at the Monastery chanting their silent prayers, mourning for the loss of people that died in the battle during the invasion at the castle. Others like the wealthy celebrated believing that Geoff and Drake had once again vanquished the evil. But their had been no evidence that could verify the evil had been destroyed. In addition, the peace that came would only be a calm before the storm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That evening at the monastery, Orodruin watched the three red stars closely. They twinkled brightly in the star constellation Draco. He shivered from the sudden change in the wind. Behind him on the balcony, Mansel approached him considerably silent carrying the four gems that possessed the souls of the ancient dragons. Without realizing it Mansel had been shaking with fear and assumed the worst of the prophecy dragon- stigmata. He reached over with on hand and tapped Orodruin until he grabbed his attention.  
  
  
  
Orodruin never turned back for an instant. Instead, he watched the fireworks cracking off into the distance rising in vibrant shades of colors over the castle. " It amazes me that they celebrate at a time when fate is near" Orodruin said in a disturbed voice. " It's tonight isn't it?" Mansel asked, then nervously handed Orodruin the gems. Carefully Orodruin took the gems then turned towards Mansel," we must get to the temple of Eternitie Vertrie ". " What is that? And where?", Mansel said with a questioning look. Orodruin shut his eyes briefly then reopened them taking a deep breath," Eternitie Vertrie, from the dragons speech is the temple of eternal life it is where the four ancients had cast the guardian of dragons to sleep and had her carefully guarded until she was needed to save their race from the dragon of chaos known as the shadow dragon who brought death to the land and possibly all living things. This temple is a very secret omen and exists within the lands and mists of Avalon".  
  
  
  
" That's fascinating", Mansel said", but how will we know when this evil comes and how do we get to the temple?". The old priest bowed his head, his eyes looked into Monks and replied in a stern voice," I suggest we go there soon, I have knowledge of the temples location and predicting on the dragon constellation this prophecy will be about to unravel soon".  
  
Within the darkness of the eclipsing moon, Griffin swayed about the night's sky. He rose high then dove swiftly to the solid earth, reaching for the ground with his talons and broke the wind with his wings. With a silence, he landed carefully, on the soft cool blades of grass, snapping his wings back crisply. For a moment, he looked around himself then reached toward his mouth with a clawed hand and took the object he stole from the monastery previously when Geoff and Drake had been with the others at the castle. Glancing at the necklace with the dragons shaped around the emerald blue diamond heart, he held it up to the milking moonlight getting a better observation and suddenly he recognized what it was in an instant. He had seen it at the imperial ball. " The heart of the dragon.", he whispered", this is extraordinary. With this I can retrieve the four gems".  
  
  
  
With the dark idea, Griffin summoned the deaths of fallen dragons within the fires of Lucifer's hell. The heart of the dragon suddenly lost its blue emerald color and shaded itself to the deepest black. " Revenge is at hand", Griffin dictated then closed his eyes casting his last spell bringing forth a horrible fate. Around him, the haunting cries of tortured souls echoed within the dismay of a demons fortune. Fires from every angle exploded rising from the ground like geysers, and shifting from the dark emerald came a thin mist swirling like plutonian coasts twisting and striking hues of black lighting rising around Griffin's draconic structure. Once he was swallowed in the dark Salem, the emerald heart of the dragon burst into flames and then was crushed beneath Griffins foot. Griffin screamed back in agony and suffered from the burning pain wroting through out his body. Griffin's last call of a dying cry echoed out into the dangerous thick night and after, grew quieter.  
  
From the dark shadow of the moon leached fourth a black dragon as dark as satins soul, Griffin was no more. Eyes gleamed as red as blood penetrating prey with one glance. Issuing from the shadows the demonic dragon stood brief in epic silence shooting a glance toward the castle watching the fireworks boom off in the distance and after gave out a sound screeching out and frightened any forest dwelling creature in the area.  
  
  
  
  
  
Geoff sat alone on the steps leading up and into where Drake would sleep. Geoff could strongly feel Drake's heart heavy with sorrow concerning Grace becoming weaker and growing more ill as time passed. She was giving up on all hope and the most that Geoff, Drake, Mansel, and Martian Orodruin were depending on.faith. Drake caressed his claws through her white cherubic curls while she slept. He then approached his best friend," Geoff.I think she's dieing." Drake said fatefully peering a glance at the sleeping angel who was waking. " There's nothing we can do Drake.", Geoff replied," we have tried everything we possibly could to heal her but nothing seems to work".  
  
Grace cried out grabbing Geoff and Drakes attention. " I feel like my heart is breaking.", her eyes tracing the ceiling," why am I so sad..". Geoff rose from the steps and knelt down beside Grace", it will be all right Grace me and Drake are here for you. Once we get you to where ever it is we must bring you to then everything should fine". Slowly Grace shook her head closing her eyes, trying to shut herself and the entire world out of existence.  
  
  
  
Within the dawning light of the eclipsing moon, a head fourth into the smoldering night brought the storm of the dark. Over miles of coasts and the land came a rumble rising to a deafening crash and roar. 


	18. The Ancient Death

The earth shook, the skies burst into thunder and seared hue of dangerous lighting that came down like lashing whips and after fell a necrology of blood red rain. Unleashed from the skies rocks of fire showered themselves like sheets hitting the ground creating explosive craters in the land and set everything to fire. The world seemed to shake under them. Rivers of fire drew near. The King at last observed the chaos that inflicted its poisons on the land. The hesitation in him molded thoughts of fear and panic. Others to had witnessed the horror and could do nothing but pray and hope that the darkness would soon go away.  
  
The peace and celebration they once had was now turned into a dark misery.  
  
Mansel came with Orodruin and with him, he carried the four gems within an old sheep's skin. Both the old man and monk burst through the old dungeon noisily. " Geoff, Drake hurry! gather Grace! we have to leave to the temple of Eterniti Vertrie now!" Mansel yelled, then hurried with Orodruin carrying behind him to the stables to retrieve the fastest horses. " The temple of what?" Geoff asked chasing after Mansel. Drake knew exactally what Mansel said. He carefully swept Grace up within one arm and followed the others to the stables. Geoff jogging along side Mansel questioned the frustrated monk again", Mansel what temple are you talking about?". Mansel nervously strapped a leather purse onto his horse and placed the sheep's skin carefully inside the purse. He turned toward Geoff", the land is under stack we don't have time to explain, " he snorted then mounted on the horse". Drake we will meet you at the temple!" Orodruin shouted then signaled to Mansel and they left into the harsh rain out of the stables. Geoff was left looking helpless and with nothing else to do, he grabbed a stable horse and followed the others unsure of where he was going.  
  
  
  
Screams raced out at the castle, the shadow dragon had come leading the servants of Lucifer's kingdom with him. Demons hissed and screeched burning everything, they touched and whipped their tails at running victims racking their claws across the wounded. Waves of swirling black smoke crept over every object, every item, and every shadow consuming. The voices of the decayed were unleashed raping the cries of the helpless. People within the castle and across the land feared for their well-being and their lives. From the cracks of the court floor, a bubbling blood rose burning planting a demon seed and rose with a flower of fire. The night hung like a prisoner stretched over the skies of darkness. The walls of the castle bled like a cut and strangled out victims cries for pleading help. Many injured wounded and scared hid from the howling wind that rained its acid blood fourth from the skies stinging their bodies like a black crypt scorpion. The bloody slaughter was carried fourth and many lost hope for a savior believing that this was the end to a horrible twist of fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Within the hour, the group of five had reached the temple of eternal life. Outside its massive structure statues as high as roman towers stood separated by a case of marble steps. The statues were Dragons with the wings of Angels protruding from the small of their backs and designs of ancient dragon runes were carved clean into them. The eyes of the dragons held rich emeralds as white as a frozen snow plain in the cold of winter. The whole temple shimmered like an omen from the very hem of heaven and held the structure and design of both Avalon and an ancient Chinese sanctuary.  
  
  
  
Mansel, Geoff, and Martian Orodruin jumped from their horses and proceeding in slow steps towards the temple. Their eyes reached the sky and their jaws dropped by the temples holy significance. " This is the temple created by the dragons of old." Mansel gasped. Drake arrived a few minutes after the others had. With Grace braced in his arms he dived towards the ground and took landing beating the air with his large wings and after placed Grace in his other arm to keep balance. He got a good look at the temple but it was nothing new to him. " So this is the place?" Geoff asked looking at Mansel quizzically. Orodruin glanced toward the young knight giving a slight nod then took the sheep's skin from the leather purse attached to Mansel's horse and gave the skin to Mansel. Geoff glared at the temple and couldn't believe a place like this could actually exist. However, with all that had been happening as of late anything was possible and believable.  
  
  
  
Cold Blood red eyes watched as the world was slowly being sucked into the dark chaos and torture from everywhere. All the death, all the screams of agony, the moaning of the injured, and the tears of the innocent gave in to the darkness. Slowly the demonic dragon closed its eyes shutting out the abominable noise though it was music to the dark creatures ears. He sleeked out the guardian of Dragons using the eyes of bats to see where the five friends journeyed and the vision was channeled back into his mind. The eyes of the possessed dragon opened with a flash of red fire shimmering across the iris of red in his eyes. The demonic Dragon raged shifting his form into a cascade of black clouds. It had now been an entity of death created to destroy. A dark light of safire engulfed its form absorbing all the chaos it brought with it to torture the victims across the land. With all the dark energy the entity shoot into the sky like a screaming wild fire and disappeared from the ruins of the castle and begun its dark journey to the temple. After the darkness was gone the people took a vote of silence waiting for the next strike to avail, that would either consume them into death or shower them in light and safety.  
  
  
  
Drake, Geoff, Mansel, and Orodruin made their way down the corridors of the temple. It had been just as breath taking on the inside as it has been outside. Four statues of ancient Oriental dragons circled the center of a platform, each holding their clawed hands open for a sort of placeholder or item to fit into. " Now I know why this place was kept heavily guarded, the dragons never wanted its secret to be revealed." Mansel said to himself standing just in front of the first dragon statue. Orodruin nodded," Indeed mortal humans were forbidden to enter here or step on its sacred ground but when the dragon race died out the last of the dragons past their secret down to trusted humans mostly priests to keep the secret safe".  
  
"What do we do with Grace? " Geoff asked looking toward Drake who kept Grace close to his beating heart. Orodruin looked over at Drake. He pointed his finger to the open rising circled by the dragon statues and wryly said", Place her in the center". Drake nodded carrying Grace's limp body with him to the center of the rising platform and gently set her down on the moon stone floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So now what do we do now?" Geoff asked standing between Mansel and Orodruin. " Well", Orodruin paused," we place the four gems inside the place holders of the dragon statues and we wait for their power to be unleashed". Geoff looked towards Orodruin expecting a better answer", but first we have to get the dragon souls out of the gems? And you know how to do that?". Orodruin sighed, his eyes down cast, "no.". "Great."Geoff mumbled trying to figure out a solution to summon the dragon spirits. Meanwhile from the dark skies, a hazy flickering orb of great fire and chaos trailed in a tangled anger towards the temple. Geoff ran across an idea and immediately ran to Grace with the old priest and Mansel following. Grace was weakening more and more by the minute. Drake hovered just above her with great worry watching Geoff guide his arm just beneath her fragile head. " Grace wake up", he pleaded. Her eyes faintly opened to look at him. " Listen to me this is very important", he drew in a deep breath and exhaled to calm his nerves," Grace? How do you summon the dragon spirits from the gems?". Grace weakly looked into Geoff's sky blue eyes," gentle breeze blows, fire stings and burns." The room above her was now spinning and she was about to slip into the oblivion of unconsciousness, " ocean waves weep..".  
  
  
  
Geoff called out to Grace again as she faded into a restless sleep. Frustrated Geoff whined," what does that mean?". Orodruin stroked his long white beard giving Graces words some thought;" I think it could give us a clue as to how to summon the souls". Mansel, Geoff and Orodruin shot each other glances of questioning then shook their heads and made their way back to the statues. Mansel went to grab the gems and after carefully placed them in the statue's placeholders. The each of them separated from each other gathering to the statues trying to figure out a way to summon up the spirits. Drake could feel the death and destruction of erupting from the skies above as it drew near. Geoff peered over at Drake sharing the mutual feeling.  
  
  
  
Orodruin traced his brittle old fingers around the gem of the third statue and let out a frustrating sigh trying to figure out a way to summon the dragon's soul. Mansel draped his hands lazily on the arms of the fourth dragon statue and sighed giving up hope", were never going to make it.". Suddenly the gem in front of him flickered an emerald green color and faded. Mansel took a shocking step back and panicked", Geoff! Orodruin! Come quick, the gem it just shimmered with color". Alarmed and surprised Geoff and the old priest made their way hurryingly over to Mansel. All three of them broke into panic squawking out questions, yelling and shouting out for answers. Geoff barked the loudest catching Mansel and Orodruin's attention. " Wait Mansel what did you do?" Mansel simply explained", Geoff I just stood here and said.we will never make it.". " And that's it?" Geoff asked. Mansel nodded then lowered his head and sighed again. The gem flared the emerald green shade again, startling Mansel, Geoff, and Orodruin.  
  
Drake observed the gems enchantment raising a suspicious eye ridge and slowly made his way to the group of three. He held up his clawed finger making a suggestion," she said when. Gentle breeze blows.". The three men watched Drake as a gentle breath of mist and smoke escaped his lungs caressing the gem. The gem again lit up brighter, and then exploded with orbs and glitter of tiny scattering light hovering just above the gem. " That's it!", Geoff protested, " Drake you're a genius! Everyone take a statue! ". Everyone scattered to the three remaining statues. Orodruin reached into his robes and took out a dried out leather pouch and tipped its mouth over the gem in front of him, quickly a small stream of water leaked out on top of the gem and activated its energy. Mansel took a heap of silver sand and let it glide between the cracks of his fingers and dust onto the gem near him. " Anyone here have any torches or something we need some fire!" Geoff called out standing by the last gem. Orodruin and Mansel looked around for a source then looked at Geoff shaking their heads hopelessness. Drake made his way towards Geoff and the last gem. A grin graced his features," watch out Geoff" he warned. Geoff looked at Drake, eyes widened then lunged out of the way, as Drake took in a deep breath and breathed hot flames onto the gem. Geoff looked back at the gem and gasped," fire." watching the entity of the ancient dragon stone rise up from the gem. 


	19. Eternal flame of the Heart

Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're gone  
  
Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on -My heart will go on by Celine Dion  
  
  
  
  
  
Geoff stepped away from the statues to get a better look just to see how great the view was. He stood with Mansel and Orodruin at the foot of the temples entrance. In awe Geoff, Mansel and the old priest beheld the fascinating beauty of the sacred temple. The rising spirits shone brightly above the place holders of the dragon statues, small shafts of light bent slightly to rest and scatter across the temples walls. Drake rushes to the rising platform and lifted Grace's limp body off the stone floor. Her molting wings fell lifeless draping, feathers brushing the floor behind her. A Dark shadow cast its poison, thickened, and engulfed over the temple as the darkness drew more near.  
  
  
  
" Grace wake up?" Drake pleaded cradling her head with his clawed hand. Grace trembled from weakness looking dazzlingly up through a grate at the ceiling and mumbled", let death come..". Drake released a hopeless sigh holding her trembling body with both his clawed hands while he sat tall hovering over everything. Gently he ran his claws through her soft hair carrying his voice like a soothing lullaby," Grace I realize your tired and I promise you when this is all over I'll take you on an adventure a real adventure.but if you don't do something now were all going to die.do you understand?". Grace sighed fatefully feeling her life being slowly sucked away", what's the use of saving life when you see what you do with it and all that its worth.".  
  
  
  
Drake slowly slid his eyes shut and opened them observing the paved moonstone rising on the floor," no.your right.your absolutely right", he paused feeling his heart swell, heavy with pain, like the world was alternately crashing around him. He gently pulled Grace closer, his voice even softer", but there are things worth saving wonderful things.". Graces skin was pale like God's only dove and her head lay lightly upon Drakes shoulder, her voice cracking," you mean like love."she faintly asked. " Yes love.love is worth saving love is very precious, very valuable" Drake replied running his clawed fingers lightly down the small of her back, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
  
  
Grace broke into sobs but the tears never ran fourth," I've never known love.". She pulled away from Drake tilting her head to look up at the grate in the ceiling once again," I was trained to protect.not to love so there's no point on me even doing this.". " No! Your wrong! It doesn't have to be like that! Grace I..", Drake hesitated swallowing the heavy sorrow in his throat", Grace I need you I need you so much.", His eyes shot into hers. Graces blue-green eyes stirred into his as she reached out for a crystal rose in a dozen of red roses trying to seek out an answer that was there. " Drake why do you need me?" she asked. " Because." Drake whispered and looked away from her squeezing his eyes tightly shut to fight the burning tears. " Drake?" Grace begged, whining and cried out faintly," please tell me, why is it you need me so much?".  
  
  
  
Outside the ruins of the temple a heavy rain fell and the roar from it slid crumbling the roof top of the temple with a heavy hail crashing down in vast spears and shards unlike anything nature possessed. The shards and ice were billowed out by an overwhelming wave of fire and tortured screams as the dark force came down from the sky. It's wild crest of fire curled and came foaming down upon the land in a rage of black fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grace pleaded in her cries trying to find the answer from Drake. Mansel could hear the destruction presuming outside the temple knowing that the hungry anger of the dark was close. With a serious expression pressed against his features he mumbled," tell her Drake.". Tears reflected the twilight of sorrow in Graces eyes, as she melted Drakes heart with their innocence. " Tell me." she whimpered out toward Drake. " Because I need you." Drake replied in a shooken gentle voice," I love you.I love you now and I'll love you forever and I always will Grace.there's no goodbye.there's only love.", he whispered as he closed his eyes feeling the burning tears spill off his face and placed a gentle kiss upon Graces forehead embracing her with his arms. With the gentle embrace, he then incased her entire body within his wings.  
  
  
  
As the end drew near, so many innocent and fearful faces across the land prayed their last hope to end it all. Their lives would be in forever darkness or their souls forever blessed in light. Most kept faith and hope with them, crying out for a seldom peaceful angel that could save them from the fear, the pain, the sadness and the death that tortured their souls until they reached up into the emptiness with nothing to find.  
  
  
  
Geoff, Mansel, and Orodruin stood back a way's as they watched the entities from the gems light up with shear brightness washing colors across the temple walls save for the only light visible apart from the darkness. Each entity suddenly exploded in vibrant shades of bright colors and beams of solitary light all at once gathered them selves and shot like arrows into Drake impaling him with their divine power. After, the divine source penetrated Drakes sullen beating heart, another light distorted out from him and shot clear into Grace. Her body shot back arms stretched and her head shifted to the sky as a deafening scream followed by a stream of bright heavenly light shot through the grate of the temples ceiling.  
  
  
  
The light made the others stand back and shield their eyes from the brightness. The light its self shot like an ion canon hitting on impact with the shadow dragon and the chaos it brought with it. Tremors advanced the sonic scream of the angel made the temple shake brutally. The anger of the dark broke out in suffering cries of remorse. Its entire form and every dark demon it brought with it was suddenly consumed and crucified by the intense steam of blessed light. The temple shook more than ever. One of the towering statued dragons leaned slowly forward as the rest moved like masts of ships. They seemed to twitch and rise taller. One tower holding the temple up fell, while a second one fell crossways smashing on the first. Then a third tower fell a light speed to the angry ground. The waltz of the temple bulged, the whole great mass ruinous moonstone and masonry changed shape like clay in running water and sank upon itself, with a roar. A sudden storm of dust and splinters slid sideways and collapsed.  
  
  
  
The surrounding areas of the temple ripped and bucked, a kind of wave ran up gaping the air. The blackness underneath was oozing dust like white smoke. The turbulence from the blessed light emitting from Grace, dissolved the shadow dragon, and soaked up every dark tangled demon with it. The chaos changed shape into an orbiting field of energy then exploded like a wild fire shooting small threads of dieing light across the night's sky. After the explosion the blessed light was usurped into the angel and flocked itself back into Drake, then aspirated and finally disappeared. The entities that shed their half of the blessed light slowly sank into their chambers, their shadows slowly paving the walls, and soon were returned within the protective barriers of the gems they stirred from.  
  
  
  
Geoff took a few wobbily steps forward with his with his widened blue eyes pinned to the ceiling grate and his jaw dropped all the way. Mansel screamed out in excitement, While Orodruin sighed in relief thankful that finally, the prophecy of the dragon stigmata was now over, and once again, the good over threw the darkness. 


	20. There's no goodbye, there's love

Days passed and songs had been sung, great parties had been thrown with dancing and laughter. Everyone across the land, wealthy rich poor and middle class celebrated the passing of Dragon Stigmata. Drake and Geoff however were made more into the legend they had been once before.  
  
  
  
The next night, stars fell in silky rains. Near the fortress of the monastery, Mansel stood watching the evening sky while bidding the old priest, Martian Orodruin a safe farewell. Geoff approached Mansel with an added touch to his shoulder," I know who the second person was to be chosen during the passing of this last prophecy". Mansel turned to Geoff and grinned," really, what makes you say that?"". Yes. It was Drake. In order for Grace, the guardian of dragons, to save us all, she needed the heart of a dragon the most powerful live giving force of all. Which was his reassured love". " Exactually!", Mansel laughed giving Geoff a playful shove. " By the way?", Geoff asked," where is Drake?". Mansel looked toward Geoff gave a quoted frown then explained", he's bidding Grace farewell.". " Why!" Geoff asked a confused look overwhelming his boyish looks. Mansel studied the wind caressing small blades off grass near his feet,".Grace had to make a decision Geoff.She doesn't belong here you and I both know that and Drake himself made a solemn vow that he would help her get home". Geoff turned away from Mansel not saying a word but instead sought out Drake or needed time to think.  
  
  
  
Somewhere along the coasts of the enchanted ocean, the waves of safire ran pale to the shore. The wind whispered gently carrying the faint echo of a tender melody sung by the voice of an angel filtering the air like a lavender scent moving across miles of waves and stars. Graces bare feet were washed by cool waves and she continued to sing her endless song. Over a short distance the faint shadow of a dragon appeared under the reflective moonlight. Grace turned to see the casted dragon shadow recognizing who it was. She seldomly ran toward it, the satin from her torn faded gown enveloped the breeze behind her and her wings were spanned out fully ready to take flight. Drake dived gently down from the night's sky toward her and as they drew near, Grace leaped from the ground hovering, flocking wings and shedding feathers toward Drake with open arms. Drake embraced her fall and glided down upon the soft tan sands.  
  
  
  
The stars danced in Graces eyes as they searched Drakes deeply with soul touching mutiny. With one sweet kiss she touched Drake's cheek leaving a chilled feeling like frozen ice lapping his skin. Drake became shallow reddening the kiss believing that her kiss was a last kiss good-bye.when reopening his eyes he gently smiled toward her and reached his clawed hand forward slowly caressing her hair back away from her face. "I'll never forget you" Grace frowned. Drake could feel his heart breaking, splintering into mass pieces of shattering glass. He brought Grace in close to him, as if in a dream, a soft mist surrounded them. They embraced each other as if it were their last moment together. Drake felt a heavy lump develop deep in his throat, he could feel Grace compressed tightly against him and her arms locked around his neck, he could fell the hot burning tears from her spill onto his skin.  
  
  
  
With a gentle shooken voice he whispered", you're in my heart Grace.". Grace gave one last look toward Drake and broke away, tears staining blue on her face as she looked away eyes downcast," and you in mine", she responded in a broken voice. After, she ran away from him never looking back until she was only a small silhouette on the edge of the shoreline. Drake broke into silent spasms watching her but never left the vacant spot he possessed. Grace stood by the cold waters and looked up at the night's sky. From the constellation Draco a shooting star fell, its tail gaped with scattering blue fire. Grace closed her eyes watching the star and made her last wish. When the star passed Drake watched with a heavy heart as the angel he loved was suddenly swarmed in a whirl of feathers and was suspended in midair. And with a flash of eerie coastal light, Grace disappeared with the whirl of feathers and was gone. The light wind carried a single feather sailing toward Drake. Drake captured the feather with one grasp and with a sullen whisper he cried out," farewell my sweet angel.". He then flew off back to the monastery.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun beamed down into Graces waking eyes. The essence of the morning mist chilled against her fair skin and she sat up from the lying position she was in, on the same lone hill where she made her first wish. Her head was spinning and throbbing with the worse migraine ever. She glared at the morning sun raising her arm to shield its gaze beaming toward her and looked around her surroundings. Everything seemed to be back to the way it was before. No knights, flying dragons, or magic of any sort. Placing her hand to her forehead, she was in delusional belief that any thing had happened to her at all, like it had only been a dream. However, it made such a dramatic impact on her life.it was then she realized that it was no dream! It was real. Quaintly she had been wearing the white gown she left in. Her face quoted several times, then reached up feeling something itching with in her hair as if caught in several knots.  
  
  
  
Slowly she pulled the object that secured itself within all those curls. Holding the object just in front of her a smile graced her features and faded. It had been a white rose secretly placed within her hair when leaving Drake. For a long period of time, she stared at its pedals drooping with memory of joy, pain, sadness, and she missed all that she left behind. The silence and the light wind proved to be the only solitude and comfort but where soon broken off by a voices carried just behind her in the distance. Her friend Christopher came with a rescue team unleashing helicopters and vehicles. When they arrived, Grace was wrapped in blankets as detectives and officers asked questions and snapped pictures.  
  
  
  
It had been several days after Grace left. Geoff sat with Drake on the very same lone hill. A long silence had been drawn between them. " I can't believe she's gone," Geoff said breaking the silence. Drake slowly closed his eyes shutting out the world around him. " It almost feels amiss with out her, she made a big impact when she was here and now that she's gone nothing will be quite the same anymore", Geoff continued. With a heavy sigh Drake turned to his friend," Geoff I really miss her.". " I miss her too Drake", Geoff frowned, his voice becoming silent," I miss her too.".  
  
  
  
That night Grace sat near a small table looking over a lap top computer screen, checking her email. Her friend Christopher had been watching all her conscience movements and it was beginning to annoy her. He had been watching her ever since she returned. She was no longer Dressed in the white gown she arrived back home in but back in plain ordinary every day blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap top. However, she kept receiving very sharp pains with in her shoulders and lower back. Her wings wouldn't be able to hide for much longer and the pain was unbearable. Christopher peered ignorantly over her shoulder", Om.Grace? I'm really worried about you". " What's there to be worried about?" Grace asked mumbling. " Well all this is just to strange." Christopher explained", what I really mean to say is what happened to you Grace? According to my knowledge, you disappeared 10 months ago at the very same location you were found. You were dressed in well medieval get up and well its like you came from another world!".  
  
  
  
" And you point being?" Grace asked slightly annoyed. " I'm just concerned about you Grace, you haven't been the same since you've returned and I'm just curious if every things alright?". Grace stopped typing her last message on the email and closed her eyes painfully receiving visions of Drake. " No!" Grace hollered and stood up from the table", every things not all right Chris". Grace pierced a pleading gaze into her friends eyes", I'm sorry Chris! But I miss him so much!". " Who?" Christopher asked quizzically. " I can't stay here! " Grace hollered moving away from the laptop computer," I have to see him again!". After she shoved Christopher out of the way and ran out of the hotel. Christopher tried to stop her but his efforts in doing so failed. It took Grace awhile to cross over the highways and hills of fields and forest to the clearing of the lone hill. When she got there, she climbed the hill her limbs burned and ached. Her throat and lungs were like fire and her breath sobbed clawing for a new surface to give her solitude and freedom. As she reached the top of the hill, she watched one last dieing star shoot across the sky and screeched out her final last wish.  
  
  
  
  
  
Geoff and Drake were about to leave for the castle when they noticed a strange glow of light protruding from a thicket of bushes and vegetation at the bottom of the hill. They glared at it for a moment trying to decipher its being. A whirl of feathers fell about and finally the light at the bottom of the hill faded until there was only a small-silhouetted figure heading towards Geoff and Drake. Grace came exhausted and out of breath up the slope of the hill calling out", Geoff! Drake! Wait!". Both Geoff and Drakes eyes lit up as they peered towards Grace running towards them. While Grace proceeded towards them, she let her wings be hidden no more and sprouted them out fully from her shoulders. Cascades of feathers fell like the snow of winter's season caressing Geoff and Drake with their softness.  
  
  
  
As she drew near she took one leap into the air spanning her wings out and glided falling into Geoff's catching arms and gave him a tight hug and was picked up whirled around and set back on the soft blades of summer grass. After she ran towards Drake who was fanning his wings out to greet her welcome. She placed her arms around his neck as far as they would stretch. Geoff Smiled shouting", Glad to have you back Grace!". Grace turned toward him flocking her feathery wings back and smiled sweetly at him, " Geoff you were always a white knight in shinning armor". Geoff smiled at the compliment then asked", Grace what made you change your mind about coming back?".  
  
  
  
" I could never stand to be with out you two", Grace explained," I missed you so much that I had to come back". This is where I belong with you guys I made my choice and I chose to stay here!". Geoff smiled walking up to her and knelt down on one knee respectfully taking her hand and placed a kiss one the back of it. After he rose and respectively bowed to her and rose again with a joyful smile on his face", it's really good to have you back Grace". Grace responded with a similar smile towards Geoff and looked towards Drake briefly. Geoff winked at her, giving both her and Drake a moment.  
  
  
  
With loneliness in Graces eyes, she shot a delicate glance over Drake. He smiled gently pacing to her and after rested himself in a sitting position on the soft earth. " There's one thing you told me Drake." Grace frowned," it was the only reason I came back.", the iris in her eyes faded into the deepest blue and like an orb faded again to sea green. " What is it Grace?" Drake spoke gently reaching towards her and very lightly caressed his clawed hand through all those bouncy curls. Grace grabbed his hand with both of hers holding it to her face and placed a tentative kiss on the back of it with her eyes mournfully closed her eyes. "," I love you Drake .I love you now and I'll love you forever and I always will .there's no goodbye.there's only love". After Grace leant towards Drake and bend forward and placed a soft kiss just above Drakes adoring nose. A Deepness of love shimmered in Drakes eyes and he placed them deep with in the eyes of his angel. With one wing, he brought her in close and gently kissed her forehead never letting go of her deep within his heart.  
  
  
  
In the end, both had someone to be there for in joy, the pain, and sorrow. Forever there had always been an angel watching over Dragons. In addition, for Drake he always had an angel to kiss away the pain. Drake, Geoff, and Grace were known as much as a legend as time would slip away into the future.  
  
  
  
However, in an endless distance in a history undefined a phenomenon so real brought two worlds together where one could only resemble the other. Two souls star crossed in love would always hold blessed light in and keep evil out from a million infestations of thousands of darkened hearts. Nothing could destroy their world and the only importance of life was proven that only in the end love was stronger than death.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
((* I really hope all you readers out there enjoyed this story as I've said before I honestly apologize for this story being so long.heh.but it took me a year to write and 8 months to type up.I was planning on making a sequel to this but unforunetly I don't really have the time well caio! ^.^ * )) 


End file.
